The Days Leading To
by milkduds-1566
Summary: Ever since the Straw hat Crew made it to the New World, everything changed. The adventure and the experience have changed since the Straw Hat crew sailed the Grand Line. But has some of the relationships of the Straw Hat crew changed also since then? Read the events leading up to a new bond being formed in this Story. LuffyxNami fanfic. ( Rated-T to be safe.)
1. Chapter 1:Hide-N-Seek

***Disclaimer***

 *** This is my own original story but I'm using character based of the manga and Anime series "One Piece". All characters, and rights to those characters, belong to Eiichiro Oda and the Series "One Piece". Though I have been given permission by the Artist to use he/she art as my cover page I still want to give credit to the artist publically. The cover page was created by the artist labeled as "LuNaOTP" and I recommend to check out LuNaOTP art on ***

(Authors Note: This is my first Fanfic and hopefully I did a good job. Before you read, I apologize for any grammatical errors or scenes/settings that make no sense. If you see any of these issues please tell me what they were. I can later learn from my mistakes and make better chapters in the Future.)

Chapter 1

In the New World, it was like any other day for the Straw Hat Crew. Usopp was out on the deck catching fish in the afternoon, with no success, Chopper was in the medical room making medicine, and Zoro was in the Watch Tower carrying huge amounts of weights that if you were trying to carry them you'll probably break your back.

Brook was sitting on the deck playing peaceful melodies, and Nami and Robin were resting outside on lawn chairs while Sanji was swooning about how Nami and Robin were looking beautiful right now while giving them drinks.

As time passed by, Nami noticed that a certain person was missing from the scene and it seemed quite. Now, many people would say that it being quite should be quite normal, but when you have an over-enthusiastic Captain who has an attention span below zero, having a quiet day is nothing but unusual.

"Hey, guys, have any of you seen Luffy?" Nami said curiously.

"I haven't seen him since this morning and he seemed in a grumpy mood." Robin said

"Now that I think about it, he wasn't stealing any of our food." Usopp replied

"I think we need to go look for him. Something bad could have happened." Nami said

Since everyone heard the conversation among the three, everyone met in the center of the ship to discuss a way to find Luffy.

"Chopper, can you smell Luffy's scent? It be easier to find him if we follow the scent." Usopp said.

"Sorry, but ever since you put pesticide on Robin's plant I can't smell anything. You see." As Chopper was talking, he pointed to the plugs he put on his nose to cover the scent of the pesticide.

"Well its okay, we just have to split into teams that way we can find Luffy." Nami said

"Nami-Swaaaan, Robin-Chwaaan! I'll be in a group with you!" Sanji said with eyes in the shape of a hearts.

"Just shut up already Captain Nose bleed, you might get blood all over the floor if you're with them." Zoro shouted

"What did you say Moss-head!? We might need to put a leash on you, so you don't get lost on the ship!" Sanji replied

As Zoro and Sanji were bickering everyone just stared with disbelief on how they acted. But as they were shouting at each other they felt an evil presence around them. As they were turning around to find this sense if evil, you could see them sweating knowing they might not live to see the next day. When they saw where it was coming from, they could only hope that there was enough bandages to cover up the future injuries they will soon receive.

"Nami….wait…just," Zoro said.

"Yea…Nami-swan…let just talk things throoo!"

Before Sanji could complete his sentence Nami punched Zoro and Sanji so hard that they almost got thrown off the ship

"Just shut up already!" Nami said. She gave a sigh and turned over to the rest of the group who were having a sweat drop going across their face.

"Okay, like I was saying, I think we should split into teams. Since there is 8 of us here, we will split in teams of 2." Nami said

"That sound SUPEEER!" Frank said

"Well that sounds like a good idea. Well, I'll go with Sanji and Chopper can go with Zoro. We don't need those two breaking the ship while we look for Luffy." Usopp said

"Okay, Usopp can go with Sanji and Chopper can go with Zoro. Brook, you can go with Franky and I'll go with Robin. Any objections?" Nami said.

"Nope," everyone said.

And the search began. Everyone was looking in different places. Some were looking in the boy's dormitory and going under beds. Some were looking in the workshop wondering if Luffy was messing with Usopp or Franky's inventions. And others were looking in the watch tower and in the aquarium room. The search all ended when they heard a big crash in the kitchen. Soon everybody ran into the kitchen and saw the unexpected. Most were in shock at what they were seeing, but one person was just in a state of anger.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN!LUFFFFYYYY!" Sanji busted out saying.

The state of the kitchen was in horrible condition. A pan had fallen off the table and was rolling on its edge (suggesting that it was the source of the sound). Plates, knives, and cups were all over the floor and some of the plates and cups were broken. The table chairs were all over the floor and the table was flipped over.

Now many people would wonder why Sanji would accuse Luffy of doing this when he wasn't here when the kitchen fell into chaos. But out of all of the mess that was made, there was a certain spot that could only conclude that this was an act made by Luffy.

Out of all the mess that was made, there was a broken lock on the floor. A lock that was only used for the refrigerator. And if you were to look further beyond the broken lock, you could see the refrigerator wide open, and in the refrigerator, all off contents it had yesterday were in there today except for one thing. All the meat was missing.

"Telling from all this mess, there's no way Luffy could have done all this just a few minutes ago. I'm surprised that this all happened right under our noses and we didn't even hear anything." Robin declared.

"Guys, I think I know why Luffy did this" Usopp said

"What is it?" Nami said

*Flashback.*

Yesterday, the crew had landed on an island where the town was booming with music, dancing, parades, and mostly importantly for the Captain. Meat. When the crew set sail from the island last night all Luffy was thinking about was the meat at town and how he wanted more of it. Later on that night he had fell asleep along with the rest of the crew and everybody in the room with him could hear him mumbling,

"Meat…meat….meat"

It was the next day and it was still early in the day and Sanji had called everyone to go get breakfast. So as soon as Luffy heard Sanji call for breakfast, he shot up from the bed like a bullet. He ran out of the room forgetting his cardigan but was soon pulled by Zoro.

"Just wait a second! You haven't taken a bath in days and I don't need to be smelling you're bad odor as we eat." Zoro stated.

Luffy huffed about the comment, but soon understood. As he was entering the men quarters to grab his cardigan, all the guys was entering the kitchen. Chopper and Usopp were about to be the last to enter with the guys until they both saw Nami walking with Robin, who was blushing.

"Nami!" Chopper shouted while running to Nami. Usopp had seen this and grew suspicious. Finally as Chopper made it to Nami, he started looking through his bag and found what he was looking for.

"Here it is!" Chopper said as he pulled out a thermometer (the thermometer doctors use to put inside their patients mouth) and stuck it in Nami mouth.

"Wait mhmhmh" Nami exclaimed but was too late as the thermometer was in her mouth.

"That's weird. Your cheeks are all flushed but you don't have a temperature. I think I have to do a further test." As Chopper was talking he turned into heavy point and was carrying Nami to the medical room."

"Wait, Chopper! Usopp, Robin do something!" Nami shouted

"Sorry Nami, but doctors' orders." Robin said with sarcasm.

"Robin! Ok, fine have it your way! You can tell them but only Chopper! And only in the medical room!" Nami said.

"I thought you said." Robin was going to continue but was soon cut off.

"Forget what I said! Just do it! And Usopp, if the crew ask what happened, just tell them I was getting a medical checkup with Robin!" Nami exclaimed.

Usopp was now in complete confusion. But none the less, he was suspicious on Nami's behavior and attitude, but if he were to tell everybody else what had happened here, Nami would for sure kill him. So he promised himself he wouldn't tell anyone.

So Usopp continued on his way to the kitchen forgetting the whole mess. He soon walked in and saw that the food was being served and everybody in the kitchen was getting settled in. It was a bit peaceful until…

"MEAAATTTTTTTTT!" Luffy exclaimed while rushing into the kitchen. Everyone had a smile knowing he still was the same-old Luffy that they meet a few years ago. Everyone soon sat down and was ready to eat.

"Here is your breakfast." Everyone was astonished by the sweet aroma of the food. There was eggs, waffles, toast, pancakes, oranges, and even alcohol that Zoro can drink. Anyone can be more than satisfied about the food. But there was a little tiny problem about the food that was being served for a man with a monstrosity appetite.

"Hey, Sanji, where the meat?" Luffy said

"About that…." Sanji said with a gloomy expression

"Well , where the meat? I want some really bad!" Luffy said with excitement.

"Well, there is meat, but we are running low on it and I'm planning on saving it for dinner tonight. So throughout the day, you can't have any meat." Sanji said with the sweetest tone he could make, knowing that for Luffy this was the hardest thing he would ever have to hear. Most people would say

"Well it's not that bad, I could last without meat for the whole day."

But with Luffy, it a whole different story. For him, having no meat for a day is like him jumping into the ocean without a life jacket. Luffy at first was in shock. But he soon shook off the idea and started laughing and everybody was looking at him crazy.

"ShiShiShi," Luffy laughed, "You're funny Sanji! You tried to prank me and I almost fell for it! That was good. Now really though, where is the meat?" Luffy said as he was wiping a tear from his eye.

"Luffy," Sanji said "I'm being serious. There not enough meat to have for breakfast and lunch and I planning on cooking the meat that is left for dinner."

Luffy knew now that he was telling the truth this time and he didn't bother even saying anything. He just walked to take a seat and just started playing with his food. Franky was about to walk to Luffy and to tell him it was okay but Zoro pulled him back by his shoulder. Franky was about to protest but Zoro just shook his head. The atmosphere of the kitchen felt like they were attending a funeral and Luffy was the most affected about it.

A couple minutes later Nami, Robin, and Chopper came into the kitchen and everyone except Luffy (too busy being depressed) was curious. Robin came in giggling, Chopper started dancing around and moving his hips like he does when someone was complementing him, and to everyone surprise. Nami was blushing.

"Hey, Nami, what up with your face," Zoro asked with a curiosity. "Are you blushing?"

Nami soon realized and soon stopped herself. "No, I was just, ummm…."

"My Nami-swaaaannnnnn was thinking about me!" Sanji said as he was twirling around the table.

Nami was soon pulsing with anger cause of Sanji twirling and his chanting on about how much Nami loved Sanji and soon get infuriated. His yelling and twirling around the room was giving her a headache and she couldn't handle it anymore. She soon walked up to Zoro and whispered in his ear.

"If you trip Sanji and make him shut up, I will cut off a million beli from your debt. You better decide now, because this is only a one time offer." Nami whispered. Zoro understood and was extremely happy that he was less in debt by doing something he loves. Making Sanji's day a living hell.

Zoro soon stood up from his chair and was leaning against the wall. He was standing there unnoticeably and was waiting until Sanji came to this side of the table. When Sanji finally made it over Zoro picked up his foot and placed it right in front of the pathway where Sanji was going to. Soon enough Sanji tripped over Zoro's foot and everybody was laughing.

"Damn you Moss-head! I'm going to stick my foot so far up …" Sanji was trying to say but was soon cut off.

"Oh Sanji, can you please serve me and Robin food. We're getting hungry." Nami stated.

"Of course! Anything for my SWEEET ANGELS!" Sanji exclaimed.

Finally, after for some time, everybody was at the table enjoying their meal. Well almost everybody. After 10 minutes of eating at the table everyone realized that everything was not how it use to be. There weren't hearing munching of food or they weren't seeing hands go onto their plate and steal their food.

Everyone soon realized that Luffy was gloomy. The only thing he was doing was just staring at his plate and just picking at his food and eating small amounts of it. Almost everyone felt sorry for him but they knew he had to deal with it. But almost everyone.

Nami couldn't help feel sad about. Not the fact the he is not getting any meat, but the fact that he was sad.

"Hmmmm, what can I do to make Luffy happy right now?" Nami thought." What can I do, what can I do?"

As Nami was thinking she finally got an idea. Nami, who was sitting next to Luffy, leaned over and asked with a whisper.

"Luffy, do you want some meat? I can get some for you, but you owe me." Luffy looked up with a smile.

"Reallyyy?!" Luffy said with a loud whisper and Nami smirked.

"Sanji, can you grab some meat from the refrigerator and make some for Luffy? It doesn't have be a lot." Nami said with pleading eyes.

"Anything for you Nami-Swaaaan!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Yes! I finally get some meat!" Luffy said as he got out of his chair and started to dance. He soon went to Nami, pulled her out of her chair, and started to hug her.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Luffy said repeatedly. "I owe you big time!"

"It okay Luffy, you're welcome." Nami said as she started to blush and was able to hide her blushing from the others. "I just wanted to see you happy." Nami said as she decided to hug him back. Luffy soon gave Nami his Straw Hat.

"Here. I know it not a lot to owe you, but wear it until I'm able to pay you back." Luffy said.

"Thanks Lu…" Nami tried to say but was soon pulled back by 50 hands.

"Robin, what are you doing?" Nami said confused but soon understood as Sanji ran up and kicked Luffy.

"Don't lay you're dirty hands on Nami-swaaan!" Sanji said. Everyone had seen that Sanji kicked Luffy and thought he had kicked him seriously but lucky Sanji just decided to kick him hard enough to push him off.

"Thanks Robin, if I would have stayed in that position a little longer I would have gotten hit. Luffy, are you okay?" Nami said.

"It okay! I'm fine, I just want my meat already." Luffy said as he laughed.

"As usual, you can never really get mad at anyone." Nami said as she smiled.

After the little event happened, everyone sat back at the table and everyone was in a good mood. Luffy was finally eating (only the meat) and everyone was in a happy mood.

In a couple minutes, Luffy had finished the meat the he was given and didn't want to eat the other food, so soon he asked…

"Sanji! More meat pleasssseee!" Luffy said

"No more meat! Remember, I still have to save the rest for dinner." Sanji said

"Nami, help me." Luffy asked

"Sorry Luffy but he needs to save it for dinner." Nami said

"Luffy, what about you, me, and Chopper go fishing and we can ask Sanji to cook the fish that we catch for lunch." Usopp said.

"That sounds like fun. Let go!" Luffy said

*Present Time*

"…..and that what happened" Usopp said as he was explaining what had happened this morning and last night. "Luffy woke up this morning, wanting to ONLY eat meat and nothing else. He asked Sanji for meat, but Sanji tells him no. Nami helped Luffy get meat, and later when Luffy is done eating the meat, he can't get anymore.

The last thing that happened before all this is when me, Luffy, and Chopper went to the side of the ship to go fish. Luffy got bored later and he told us he was going to go do something else. I thought nothing of it until now. He did all this because he still wanted meat!" Usopp said proudly as he felt he just uncovered a detective case.

"Yohohoho, that sounds like Luffy." Brook said

"That make sense and all but this doesn't explain the huge mess in the kitchen much less where he is." Nami noted

"You're right. We just have to keep on looking." Usopp stated.

And the search continues…

(Author Note: I hoped you guys liked this chapter and hopefully you like it enough where you want to see the next chapter. You can expect me to post every 1-2 weeks, but at the latest, 3 weeks. I've already made a couple of chapters for this story so don't worry about how long it going to take to upload early on in the story. I hope there were enough LuNa moments for you and if you were a little displeased with it, don't worry, cause there many more in Chapter 2. Stay tuned!)


	2. Chapter 2:Please Don't Tell On Me

***Disclaimer***

 *** This is my own original story but I'm using character based of the manga and Anime series "One Piece". All characters, and rights to those characters, belong to Eiichiro Oda and the Series "One Piece".***

After Usopp had his great "detective moment", everyone found out why Luffy stole all the meat. Though the whereabouts of Luffy are still unclear, the crew decided to continue the search. The 4 teams split off in different directions from the kitchen and were still looking for Luffy, but no luck.

"As soon as I find that rubber idiot, he is going to be in so much trouble. I'm going to kick him so hard that his face is going to have an imprint of my shoe!" Sanji exclaimed

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't make him look like that! I would hate to have to see something like that every day." Usopp pleaded.

"I just don't understand how looking for meat can end up ruining the kitchen though." Sanji said.

"Maybe he got a lot of energy from eating the meat and needed to release some of it, so he decided to mess up the kitchen?" Usopp asked more than giving a statement.

"Why do I feel like that might actually be true?" Sanji said while sweat dropping.

As Sanji and Usopp are having their little conservation, the others are looking for Luffy. The search has continued for a while and everyone decided to regroup and discuss their next action phase.

"Has anyone found Luffy yet?" Nami said while patting Luffy's hat which was on top of her head. Everyone was looking at each other to see if anyone was going to say yes, but nobody spoke.

"Ok, well what places have we covered?" Nami said. Everyone soon responded and everyone was taking note. Zoro and Chopper had the check the men dormitory, Sanji and Usopp checked the kitchen (to see if Luffy was hiding in the cabinets), Brook and Franky had checked if he was in the infirmary, and Nami and Robin had checked the women dormitory.

"Ok, well that only leaves Usopp's Factory, the Observation room, the Bath House, the library, the aquarium room, and the energy room." Robin said. "There only a few more places he could be hiding."

"We should try to cover much ground as possible so I'll decide where everyone is going." Nami said

"Usopp, Sanji. You will go to the observation room" Nami said

"Yes, Nami-swaaaan!" Sanji said

"Brook and Franky, you will go to the aquarium room." Nami said

"If only you show me your panties. Yohohohoho!" Brook stated. Nami soon got mad and slapped him across the face and his skull started spinning on his spine.

"Anyway, Robin and I will check the Library and Chopper and Zoro will go che…"

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…." Nami soon looked around and found the source of the sound that interrupted her.

"Hey, hey, hey. Zoro, wake up before Nami kills you." Usopp said trying to save Zoro's life.

"Just leave him be. It really doesn't matter if he helps or not. We will still have enough people to find Luffy." Nami stated. "Chopper can go with Robin to the Library instead and I'll go alone to Usopp's factory." Everyone understood her directions and made way to their destination. Nami is going to Usopp's factory, Sanji and Usopp to the observation room, Brook and Franky to the aquarium room, and Robin and Chopper are going to the Library.

"Robin, what if Luffy isn't on the ship?" Chopper asked as he was roaming around the library.

"Worst case scenario." Robin said as she turned to look at Chopper. "While we are looking for him, he could be at sea drowning and pleading for his life."

"OH MY GOD! LUFFFY IS DEAD!" Chopper screamed with teary eyes.

"Calm down doctor. It not going to happen." Robin said

"Really?" Chopper said with cheerful face.

Robin started to giggle. "Yes, Chopper. Now we've already checked the library. Let's go check the bath house."

As Robin and Chopper were heading to the bath house, Sanji and Usopp were checking the Observation room.

"We've looked for him for quite a while now." Sanji said.

"I'm surprised he can hide for this long without being caught." Usopp laughed. "Usually when we are playing hide-n-seek, he is the first one to get caught because he can't stand still for more than 2 minutes."

"Well he better hope that he can stand still more than 2 minutes, because when I find him, he will face my fury!" Sanji said with burning eyes.

"Well it seems like he is not here." Usopp wondered. "This is starting to get annoying though. LUFFFY! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Sanji patted Usopp on the back and started to light his cigarette. "Don't try to worry too much. Just save your breathe."

Everybody is still searching and Chopper just created a smart idea.

"Robin." Chopper started to poke at her leg. "Couldn't you use your devil fruit powers and find Luffy that way."

"Oh my." Robin said with a surprise. "I haven't thought about that. You are really smart Doctor Chopper." Chopper started swaying his hips back and forth and started having red cheeks.

"I'm not smart you dumbass!" Soon after Robin was using her powers all around the ship to go spot Luffy. She could see every room on the ship right. Soon enough she had found him.

"I found him. He in the energy room. Its dark in there but I can see his silhouette and I can hear him eating the meat (where the cola is used/stored for Coup de Burst). Sanji won't be too happy about this." Robin said.

"That's great that you found Luffy though. I'll start telling everybo…." Chopper tried to say but was interrupted by Robin.

"Wait." Robin said and she soon started to smirk. "It seems that Nami just got done looking in Usopp Factory and she is heading to the energy room right now."

"But we should at least let everybody know what happening right now." Chopper said

"Remember what Nami and I told you in the infirmary room?" Robin asked. "If we don't tell anybody, it will just be Nami and Luffy together in the energy room. ALONE. Besides, don't you want to see what I'm going to do to them?" Robin smirked

"Oh yea, now I remember!" Chopper said and soon he got a blush just thinking about Nami little secret. "But what are you going to do" Chopper said with curiosity.

"You'll see." She said with a devious smile.

"Usopp make some weird inventions." Nami said thinking out loud. "Well there is only a few more places that Luffy can hide." After she got done looking through Usopp's factory, she decided to look through the energy room since it isn't much of a big space. She was making her way to the other side of the deck until she had finally made it to the energy room and she opened the door.

"Wow, it is dark in here." Though it was still in the afternoon, the clouds were buckling the sun and no light was going through the door way. She decided to close the door shut that cold air doesn't get in the room. Once she did, she wanted to try to find the light switch so she placed her hands on the wall and started moving to the next side of the room until she would feel a light switch. Soon enough though, she had tripped on an object she couldn't see.

"What the hell was that?" She soon bent down and with one hand on the wall and the other on the floor, she was searching blindly on the floor with her hand until she could feel the object. When she soon felt the object, she grabbed it and picked herself back up.

Once she stood up, she started to rub the object and started to feel it to know what it is. A few seconds of investigating had past and she couldn't think of anything. The object felt smooth when you touched it at the top, but if you were to run down your fingers down to the other end, you could feel squishy bumps on the object.

She soon tried to figure out more clues on the object by feeling it since she couldn't see in the dark and found out it was probably as tall as the spine of a book but the shape was almost a cylinder. At both end of the object, the object will cave-in making it a U-shape. When she felt the bump on the object again, she tried picking at it with her finger nails and to her surprise, it came off and now it was in the palm of her hand.

She soon started to rub the bump of the object in her hand and couldn't help but think that she had felt it before.

"Is this food I'm holding?" Nami thought.

Curiosity enveloped her and she decided to put it in her mouth. When she was able to chew on it and get a taste of it, she knew exactly what it was.

"Meat." Nami said. "Luffy are you in here? I can't see in this dark." She didn't get a response so she decided to continue on searching for the light. As she was sliding her hands on the smooth surface of the wall she had felt something sticking out of the wall and instantly knew what it was.

"Finally, here is the light switch!" Nami said excitedly. She flicked the switch on and she had to cover her eyes with her arms to adjust to the new lighting. Finally when she got her senses back, she placed her arms back to her side, and was observing her surroundings.

Around the floor, you can see a few meat bones scattered around the room. Soon she looked at her hand and saw that the object that she couldn't see was a meat bone. She soon heard a noise and looked across the room and soon found the source. And that source was Luffy.

Luffy was in the corner of the room snoring while he was sleeping. He had his head back against the corner of the wall for support and had his legs crossed. He had one hand on his legs while you could see the other hand in a bag. Nami got curious in what was in the bag and she walked across the room.

She later saw that the bag had all the meat that was supposed to be for diner. Well the few that's left that is. She started to laugh because how the situation turned out to be.

"As usual, all you want is meat. How typical of you." Nami thought. "Sorry, Luffy, but as much as it pains me to hit you, it only fair." Nami was about to pick up her fist and hit Luffy on top of the head to wake him up, but what happened next was something that she had not expect.

As she was picking her hands that were near her waist, she somehow felt pushed by something/someone and she was face-to-face with Luffy. They were so close that their foreheads were touching and their lips were a few centimeters away from each other.

Nami couldn't comprehend on what was happening and she was blushing enormously and she couldn't stop herself from doing it. As she was still in place and trying to comprehend on what was happening, Luffy had woken from his sleep. Luffy was opening his eyes and was actually happy to who he was seeing.

"Yom, Nami." Luffy said with a smile. He started to laugh as Nami blush grew more and she decided to hit him.

"What the hell was that for?" Luffy said rubbing the bump on head.

"Cause, you startled me!" Nami said trying to make an excuse.

"Well that's dumb." Luffy said picking at his ear. After the comment was made, Nami hit Luffy on the head two more times and Luffy was yet again, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Anyway, you need to stand up though. I have to take you to everybody." Nami said.

"No, Nami, please don't. Everybody will get mad at me. Especially Sanji! He will kill me!" Luffy started to plead.

"Well what do you expect? You broke the rules." Nami said twirling Luffy straw hat on her finger, trying to concentrate on keeping it there. But she soon stopped when she didn't hear a response. She than placed the straw hat on her head, and saw that Luffy was blankly staring at her. She started to blush a little and was trying to ask Luffy something.

"Lu...Luffy, mum, why are you staring at me like that." Nami tried to say.

"Are you are dumb. I'm a pirate, I'm supposed to break the rules." Luffy said boldly as he was laughing. Nami forgot all about her blushing and she grew angry. Luffy stopped laughing as he felt something evil around him and the next thing he knew he saw Nami tried to punch him.

Trying to not get hit, he was dodging Nami's punches as she was continuing with the volley of punches (some people would say she using Luffy's Gatling gun technique) until she could get a hit on him. He started to laugh and was enjoying this. He started to tease Nami by sticking his tongue at her while bringing down his lower eyelid.

"Come on Nami! You're slow. You can't even hit me." Luffy teased.

"I will when you stop moving!" Nami said. Nami continued punching Luffy but Luffy was dodging it with ease. Luffy started laughing and Nami was starting to pant. When he saw this he stopped dodging and grabbed Nami's fist. While doing this (in one continuous motion) he spun her around until her back was facing him. With the hand that he grabbed, he had pulled her to his chest and grabbed both her hands.

Nami at first was confused but later was blushing at his sudden actions. Luffy leaned his head on the left side of Nami head and moved her hair all on the right side.

"Here, look, I'm going to teach on how to punch." Luffy said. He grabbed both her hands again and raised them up into a fighting position. He then spread her legs with his feet until her feet was in the right place. He then let go of her and went in front of her and went into a fighting position.

"You see," Luffy said, "This is the stance you're supposed to take when fighting. This helps make you punch fast and stronger. This will help you when you're trying to protect yourself" As he was talking he was moving his fist to Nami face extremely slow until it reached to tip of her nose and withdrew it back and did it again, and again. "See how I'm punching? Just like that. You try."

He soon got out of his fighting position and stood still with his hands by his side. Nami did the same thing when Luffy was lightly touching her nose with his punch. She did it a few times until she got comfortable.

"You see! Isn't that better!" Luffy said. "Ok, I'll give you another chance to punch..." and as Luffy was trying to continue to talk, Nami decided to punch him on the head.

"Owwww." Luffy exclaimed rubbing his head. "That hurt more than last time. I wasn't ready."

"What? I'm a pirate, I'm supposed to break the rules." Nami said teasingly as she was saying the same exact words as Luffy and trying to copy his voice. Luffy soon pouted and got mad knowing that she was right. Nami started to laugh at his reaction cause of his childish behavior.

A few minutes later, both Luffy and Nami could her footsteps coming close to the door. While Luffy was hiding near the corner of the room (knowing who is there by observation haki and trying to hide from them), Nami placed her ear on the door to hear who were the people carrying the footsteps. She was able to hear the conversation they were having and found out that it was Brook and Franky.

Nami sighed in relief knowing this whole "Luffy ate all the meat" crisis will be over soon and she was about to open the door when she was interrupted. From the corner of the other side of the room, Luffy had grabbed Nami by the hand (using his devil fruit powers) and was pulling her away from the door.

Nami was about to yell but Luffy soon wrapped one arm around both her wrist while his other hand covers her mouth. Nami knew he was doing this to not get in trouble but she knew everyone needed to know Luffy was here. So to get away, Nami bit into Luffy's hand with her mouth and was able to escape from Luffy's grasp.

Luffy had retracted his hands and was blowing on it, thinking that it will make his pain go away. Nami later walked to the door and was reaching to twist the door knob open. But there was a probably with that door knob. A door knob wasn't there.

Nami was utterly confused and baffled knowing that there was a door knob when she came in her. She soon heard a rolling sound on the floor and looked around only to see a broken door knob. Nami turned around to Luffy with suspicious eyes thinking he removed the door knob from the door but she knew that he didn't do it. Nami decided to just bang on the door and shout that Luffy was there to Brook and Franky, who were still currently walking to the door. She was about to when all of a sudden, she heard Robin on the speaker system.

"Nami is in that room, Brook and Franky, and she doesn't need any help." Robin saying as she can see the whole deck from the watch tower. "She doesn't need any help so just check one of the soldier dock system's room. This goes to everyone else to, once your done searching through your area, just head to the soldier dock system, and search through it with Franky and Brook."

Nami was confused on how Robin knew she was in here. When she finished searching Usopp Factory, she headed right her and try to tell anyone. There was no way Robin knew she was here. She started to bang on the door and was shouting Brook and Frank's names but she knew already that they were long gone.

Wanting to try to get the door open, she tried to push and shove the door open but there was no use. She ended up trying to kick the door off with her heel sandaled shoe, but the heel part of her sandal just broke off.

"Ouch! That one hard door." Nami said in pain. She than saw the broken heel and was mad. "My sandals broke! You damn door!" She kicked the door again with her other shoe only to end with another heel broken."

"Not the other one!" Nami exclaimed. Nami soon pouted feeling lost in defeat. She felt more dreadful for the fact that she lost to a door. She soon got the idea of making Luffy bust down the door and turned to Luffy with relief but it had seemed it just wasn't her day.

Cause of Luffy's narcolepsy, Luffy was sleeping soundly as a bear. It has seemed that Nami knew how to be in gear second, because she was steaming with anger. Nami had walked up to a sleeping Luffy while she was cracking her knuckles, ready to hit him on the top of his head.

But after all the work she has done today, she was getting sleepy and tired, Even though it was still early in the afternoon; everyone had searched for Luffy since early in the morning. Nami was especially exhausted because she had checked the same area she was in more than once because not the fact that he was in trouble, but in all honestly she was worried that something bad happened.

Nami just sighed and gave up. Not having the strength anymore, she decided to just sit on the wall close to Luffy. She decided to just try to get some rest and wait for someone to hopefully come get them. She turned to face Luffy and saw that he was sleeping with his head tilted to the side, his hands to the side, and his legs sticking straight out.

She just decided to sleep like that and just closed her eyes. But in a little while she gave an "humph" sound and started to move around. "How the hell can he sleep like this? It so uncomfortable and its hurting my neck." Nami thought.

She than decided to lie down and use her hands as a pillow. But yet again she was having issues. She got up on her knees and was thinking of a way of sleeping comfortably.

She started scanning around the room to see if she can use anything that she can sleep comfortably, but as she was scanning the room, she couldn't find anything to help with sleeping. But she did find a certain someone to sleep comfortably on. She than started to crawl to Luffy and she decided to snuggle her head onto Luffy shoulder, where Luffy head was on top of hers.

She started to giggle about this situation while placing his Straw Hat on top of his head. Not the fact about the situation she was in, which made her blush enormously, but the events that occurred last night at the previous island and this morning with Robin. "If you could see what is happening right now Robin, you probably start teasing me." She said to herself as she giggled.

But little did Nami knew Robin was using her devil-fruit powers from the Look-Out tower while everyone went to the soldier dock system to go find Luffy. "You are one sneaky girl." Robin said as she was laughing at what Nami was doing with Luffy. She also started recall from last night at the previous island and this morning.

A day ago at the previous island…

 **(Author Note: I will first like to say that I'm really sorry for leaving that cliff hanger at the end of the story, but how else I'm going to make you all want to continue reading this story or get excited for the next chapter? I understand how you all feel about cliff hanger, cause I'm a fanfic reader too, so I feel like a douche for doing that. But I promise I'll make it up in the 3** **rd** **chapter. I hoped all of you like this Chapter, and I'll ask again, if you see any grammatical errors or any of the scenes or settings don't make sense, than please notify me, that I can do better next time.)**


	3. Chapter 3:Jealousy

***Disclaimer***

 *** This is my own original story but I'm using character based of the manga and Anime series "One Piece". All characters, and rights to those characters, belong to Eiichiro Oda and the Series "One Piece". Please read the author note at the end of this story for important information.***

* * *

Chapter 3

` *A day ago in the afternoon*

"LAND HOOOOO!" Usopp said to the crew with the speaker system as he was using the telescope to spot the island. "The fog has cleared since this morning and were close to the island. Prepare to set the anchors!"

As everyone heard Usopp, everyone was running to the deck to get a good view of the island. The island was very small compared to the other islands that the Straw hats have been on, but enough where there are places to go and have fun. The island was a shape of a crescent and it was very fortified. There were huge metallic walls that were covering the whole island and in the middle was a gigantic gate.

"Wow! That some heavy weaponry." Franky said as he was looking at the weapons that were alongside the wall. "Those walls must be really thick if they are able to place cannons inside the walls. Do you think this is a marine base?" Franky said.

"I don't know, they don't have a Marine or a World Government flag, and they haven't fired at us yet." Robin said trying to inspect the area.

"Well hopefully there aren't any marines here, because we have to stay on this island until the log resets. Maybe they haven't seen our Jolly Roger yet." Nami said. "Its best we put down the flag that they don't grow suspicious." As she was talking, she felt someone poking her shoulder and she turned to find Zoro with a sweat drop.

"I think you're a little too late for that." Zoro said as he was pointing behind him. Nami started to follow the direction of his finger until she saw what he meant. Behind Zoro was Luffy, who was scooting back little by little with his hands stretched. She followed the other end of the stretched out hands until she saw that his hands were holding onto Sunny's head. She than realized that Luffy was about to catapult to the base.

"Luffy, what are you doing!?" Nami exclaimed as Luffy was still stepping back. She than started to follow him so she can stop him but it was too late. He started to smile at her and started to laugh.

"I'm just going to say hi." And with that he blasted off. Everyone was looking at him soaring into the sky until he made it into the island and couldn't be seen behind the walls. It was that moment, when they heard a scream coming from the other side.

"That doesn't sound too good." Usopp said, secretly fearing for his life. The crew expected to hear more come from the wall such as screams but everything was silent except the ocean.

"Well let's just keep moving forward until we reach the gate. Get ready, because we might be attacked." Zoro said with a smirk as his hand rested on the handle of his swords."

"Then who is going to protect me!?" Usopp said as he was cowering behind the mast.

"Screw that! Who's going to protect me?!" Nami said in protest.

"I will Nami-Swannnnn!" Sanji said.

The Straw Hat Crew ship was sailing to the gate until they made it there. Nothing was happening for a couple of minutes and everyone was preparing for an ambush until they started to hear a machine turn on and gears moving. It was happening for quite a while until they saw the gates were finally open. The gate was opening slowly until they were able to finally sail through the gates and that was when they were all shocked.

When they finally passed through the gates they were able to see inside the walls, and they didn't expect to see what they were seeing. They saw buildings (a little bit shorter than the walls covering them) that were covered in beautiful murals that showed eccentric scenes of nature and of celebrations.

The buildings seemed to be apartment buildings since many of them were labeled in different house numbers and many people lived in each one. The Straw Hat crew saw that the town was preparing for something since they saw many people on top of buildings and construction platforms.

They realized that the island was split into networks of canals and they were moving inside the biggest one. On each canal, there were sidewalks alongside them were people can walk on land. The sidewalks that were parallel to each other were connected by a bridge. The bottom of the bridged curved up so that ships and boats can sail through the bridge; there was a bridge every 20 feet.

As they were moving inside the canal, many people who were outside constructing, walking down the sidewalk, or people who were crossing the bridges saw the Straw Hat crew and were shocked and surprised. The Straw Hat crew soon realized that many of the townspeople were staring at them and they didn't know what to think of it.

"Ummmmm guys? Should we even be here? Look at them; they are just staring at us." Usopp stated.

"Yea, I know. It kind of freaking me out to. What should we do?" Chopper said worriedly.

"You shouldn't be worried. They have opened the gates to us and they haven't tried to attack us or anything. But it does raise the question why they are staring at us?" Robin said. As the Straw Hat Crew were talking, they had seen many people run ahead of them and were running up to the next upcoming bridge that they will soon pass through.

As they were close to the bridge, everybody of the Straw Hat crew were preparing for an ambush. They were expecting the worse, but they did not expect what was going to happen next. Many people were waving at them and chanting and cheering about the Straw Hat crew. People were shouting things like…

"You all are the best!"

"We love you all"

All of the Straw Hat crew was confused on how things turned out be and just didn't expect it to come to this. Soon enough, every bridge they passed on the canal and even on the construction platforms, people were just chanting their names. Many people were throwing flowers that were planted on the ground, girls that were blowing air kisses to all the guys of the crew ( which Sanji thought those were all meant for him), and many men were whistling(the type of whistling when you flirt) to Nami and Robin.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Zoro said being annoyed with the cheering.

"I don't know, have we even met these people?" Usopp said.

"No, but does it even matter? Look at all these girls! Hey, ladies!" Sanji exclaimed. And when Sanji shouted to the girls, many of them responded to him, shouting his name. Sanji couldn't believe what was happening that he was just twirling around the deck.

"That really worked?! Then this must to." Brook said as he was walking to the very top of the deck and shouted to the girls that were coming up on the next bridge. He grabbed his hat and bowed to the ladies and said, "May I please see your panties" Brook said as he had his head lowered.

At first he started sweating because he felt they were going to throw things at him while he was bowing before them. But when he turned his head up to look, he was utterly baffled at what he saw. He looked up and saw all the girls with skirts were showing it to him. Though Brook was a skeleton, he had gotten a nose bleed that came out so strong he flew back to the middle of the deck. "That was just amazing!" Brook exclaimed.

Franky decided to help him up and started to talk to him. "It wasn't amazing, you idiot! It was SUPPPEER amazing!" Franky said in his pose. Brook decided that Franky was right and joined him in his pose. Though it all stopped when Nami went behind the both of them and started to hit him them until they dropped.

"You perverted idiots!" Nami started to shout. Nami turned around looking at what lied ahead of them and she could see that they were going to stop at a house. "Do you think Luffy going to be there?" Nami said.

"Why don't we ask?" Zoro stated. He started walking in-front of the mast and started to shout. "Everybody just shut up for a minute!" Soon enough all the town people were silent. "Now can someone please tell me where we going and where is our Captain." One of the people from the crowd answered.

"Straw Hat is in the mayor office and you're heading there now!" Zoro nodded and said thank you and headed back to the middle of the deck. He saw that they were about to set anchor at the mayor office and all the towns people were headed back to the apartment or the construction platforms.

* * *

Once they docked they were finally able to clearly see the mayor house. Most of them expected to see the mayor office as big as the apartment buildings but were surprised to that it was actually very, very small. From looking at the outside, it had one floor and was very small in length, width, and height. It very much looked like a small house. The crew started walking to the front door and they started knocking on it.

The door opened and revealed an elderly short woman. "Hello and welcome to Fort Worth Island. Your Captain is inside." She started waving them to come inside and they soon entered. While the mayor closed the door, the crew was looking around the house and there were very few decorations around the house. The crew started to hear laughing on the other side of the house and the crew decided to go inspect.

When they were getting closer to the sound, they knew it was Luffy voice. They opened a door to a room and saw what they were looking. They saw a dog that was on top of Luffy, who was continuously licking his face. The dog was getting his saliva all over him but Luffy didn't care much because his licking was tickling him.

The mayor soon saw the crew huddled up around her office and she decided to go through them and walk to her office chair. "Come in! Come in!" Everybody was able to get in the room except Brook and Franky. Franky tried getting in but he couldn't get through the doors and Brook couldn't fit in the room because his head kept on hitting the ceiling.

"Sorry Mademoiselle, but Franky and I can't fit inside this room." Brook said.

"Don't worry I can fix that." The mayor said. The mayor than searched through her desk until she finally found what she was looking for.

"There it is" the Mayor said. She than revealed a remote control with many buttons on it with different shades of color. She than aimed the control on top of the ceiling and pressed a green button. Nothing was happening for a few seconds until they started to hear huge cranking noises and beeps. Everybody was clueless on what was happening until they saw that the floor below them was expanding and the walls also. They saw that the ceiling was going up and the windows of the office were getting bigger.

"What is going around her?!" Usopp and Nami both screamed.

"Don't worry, nothing bad will happen here," The mayor said reassuring, "It just your friends were big enough to fit in this small room so I just wanted to give them some space."

"That was SUPPPERRR amazing. HOW DID YOU DO IT?" Franky said with look of astonishment and curiosity.

"Well before I became mayor, I was an architect/designer and my husband was an engineer. When both me and my husband first came to this town, the previous Mayor asked us if we can remodel his office and he asked if it can have a look of a house but as big as the apartment buildings. Well at first, we didn't know how to meet his needs until my husband got the greatest idea. He decided that we should make designs for a house and I'll be the one to design the interior and exterior and how it should look, and my husband decided to make this house where it can decrease and increase in size."

"THAT IS SUPPPER! DID YOU KNOW HOW HE DID IT?" Franky said.

"My husband never told me and he kept his blue prints for this house as a prized possession." The Mayor said.

"Do you know where he is? I want to ask him how he did it." Franky asked excitedly.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid that is not possible. My husband died a few years ago and before his final breaths he asked me if I can bury his plans with him."

Everyone felt sorry for the mayor for her lost, but not as much as Franky. Throughout the conversation, Franky felt the man that the Mayor was talking about was similar to his icon and father figure Tom. Franky really wanted to meet this man because it seemed he had the creativity of Tom and felt like it would have been an honor to meet him.

"Well I'm sorry for your lost and you have my deepest apologies." Franky said with sorrow.

"It's okay," the mayor said reassuring she was comfortable about the subject, "That just happens when you get old. Life just catches up. But the past is the past and the future is now. Let just talk about something else."

"Well if you don't mind answering, but why was everyone cheering for us?" Robin asked, very curious.

"Well back when Whitebeard was still alive, this was his territory. He saved this town from a band of criminals and decided to make this his territory. The whole town loved him and he had much of our gratitude. 2 years ago, when we received news about Impel Down and Marine Ford was when we learned your Captain was Ace's little brother. This whole town very much liked Ace and when we heard about Luffy courageous act at Marine Ford, we liked your captain also. After the tragic events that happened with Whitebeard and Ace, our village was no longer under Whitebeard protection. Our whole town despises the Navy and the government so our town decided to join forces with the Revolutionary Army and supply them with Intel. We been hearing a lot about you and all the things in the New World you have done in the New World. Though all of you are not a part of the Revolutionary Army, you have been going against the government and me and the island highly praise you. We consider you all as heroes."

Robin than nodded and responded, "Well now we finally understand what was happening in the canals, but I have to admit, it is a little weird for us since this is our first time being on this island. It seems like the townspeople will do anything for us."

Franky and Brook started repeating what Robin said when she said "the townspeople will do **ANYTHING** for **US** ," in their head. They started to get perverted thoughts and blood was coming from there noise. Nami went up behind them and slapped them in the back of their heads and told them to stop. Sanji quickly turned himself over from everybody else and wipe the blood of his nose that he wouldn't get caught thinking perverted thoughts too. He soon after started to smoke his cigarettes and let go of a smoke puff.

"Well can you please tell us what is with all the construction around the town?" Sanji said.

"The walls have been there since this village was founded. We have been invaded many times and we decided to fortify our island and defend it. The construction that you have seen is us preparing for our annual celebration. Every year we celebrate when this island and village was founded and we place fireworks and decorations all over the place. We have a huge gathering place at night where there are a lot of drinks, music, dancing, and food. Many people will be there. Think of it as a formal party" The Mayor said. Luffy soon got up from the floor and got close to the mayor.

"Did you just say you have food?" Luffy said with as much excitement when a kid is about to open there birthday gift.

The mayor started to laugh. "Yes, we have plenty of food that everyone can eat."

"Well when does the log reset on this island?" Nami said.

"It takes about 12 hour for your log to set, so it will probably be set by morning. That means you can stay for the celebration! May all of you please come; it will be a great honor for the village if you came." The mayor asked.

"Why not?!" Luffy said with excitement. "It seems like a lot of fun and I'll think we will enjoy it right. Right guys?"

"I don't see a problem with it. It about time we get to an island where we can just relax and enjoy ourselves for a bit." Nami said.

"If there boozes, than I'm in," Zoro said happy and excited to get drunk.

"Well that is fantastic! There is a hotel that you can stay in and prepare for the festival if you like." The Mayor said.

"We don't need to stay in a hotel but is there somewhere me and Robin can go and shop for some clothes?" the Mayor said.

"Yes there is. If you go outside, there is a billboard that has a map of all the locations of this island." The Mayor said.

"Well thank you very much. Guys, Robin and I are going to get ready for the party. You all just can wait back on the ship. Come on, Robin!" After Nami was done talking, she pulled Robin out of the room and both started to run outside. The rest of the crew can see Nami and Robin walking down the sidewalk through the window until they couldn't be seen anymore.

"Well Mayor, it looks like we got to go as well." Sanji said as he started to wave everybody to come with him. The mayor nodded and everyone left. The males of the crew were in the kitchen discussing what they were going to do before the festival and everyone had their mind set on something else.

Sanji wanted to look good for tonight that he can impress all the ladies so he said he was going to buy clothes for the festival. Brook decided to tag along since he didn't have anything formal to wear. Being reminded that they had to wear something formal, Zoro decided to go look for something to wear by himself since he didn't want to be with Sanji.

Though Zoro said he was going alone, Usopp decided to go with him that he doesn't get lost. Luffy said he was going to explore the village and the island before the festival starts. Brook had asked if he need any clothes but Luffy said he had clothes he could already wear. Franky and Chopper said they will just stay on the ship since they had clothes and even if they need clothes, they probably wouldn't have their size.

So as the males of the crew were doing their own thing, Robin and Nami were shopping for clothes at a store called Genette's clothes and accessories. It was a very big store and there was different type of clothes that you could buy. Nami and Robin were walking down an aisle when Nami had finally found something to wear. Nami grabbed something off the clothes racket and showed it to Robin.

* * *

 **(Author Note: Look at the One Piece Cover Page for Chapter 756 to see what everyone will be wearing for the festival/party.)**

* * *

"Do you think this would look good on me?" Nami said as she had the skater dress in front of her.

"It will look good on you but make sure it fits. I saw a dressing room in the corner of the store. You can go and try it on; I'm going to keep on looking for clothes." Nami said ok and then walked off to the dressing room. Robin started to roam around the store for a couple of minutes and still hadn't found anything. She decided to just wait for Nami until she got done in the dressing room. She waited near the dressing area for a couple of minutes.

Robin heard a clicking sound from a door and saw Nami come out. Nami than walked to her and start to twirl and pose for her. "Well, what do you think? Do I look good in it?"

"You look great and it fits perfectly! You should go ahead and buy it." Robin said.

"Well what about you? Have you found anything to wear?" Nami asked.

"I haven't had any luck and I don't think I going to find anything her. Let just look at another store." Nami nodded, changed back into her original attire, and both headed to the cashier. When they arrived, they saw the cashier was a lady who seemed like she was in her 40's. She had short black hair with freckles around her cheeks. A girl was next her who seemed to be in her 20's and had similar features as the women.

"Hello, we would like to purchase this item." Nami said

The cashier recognized them and started to smile. "Well hello there! I heard that you came to this island but I didn't know if it was true or not. Are you coming to the festival?"

"Yes we are and were excited to come. It seems like it will be fun." Nami said with a cheerful face.

"Everyone is so excited that you guys are coming. The festival will be great!" the cashier said. The cashier took the dress from Nami and started to clip off the tags. Once she was done she than faced Robin and said…

"Excuse me, but do you want to purchase a dress?"

"Sorry, but I couldn't find anything that I liked." Robin responded.

"Really? Well I have a dress that I have in the storage room that we just got shipped here. It is in the back, I can go get it if you like?"

"It is okay miss; I don't want you to get in trouble by your boss if you're giving me something that is not being sold to other customers."

"It is okay. I'm the owner of this store so you have nothing to worry about. My name is Genette and this girl you see next to me is my daughter, Lisa. I'm here trying to teach my niece how to work the cash register and help the customers and no else can now since mostly everybody is preparing for the festival." Genette then faced Lisa. "You just stay here while I go to the back and get the dress."Genette then walked off to the back.

There was a comfortable silence between Nami, Robin, and the new girl they met Lisa until Lisa started to talk.

"Excuse but can I ask you something?" Lisa asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Nami said.

"How is your captain like?" Lisa asked.

Both Nami and Robin were confused on why she had asked that question and didn't know how to respond. They both looked at each other deciding they should respond. A few seconds later, Robin just shrugged her shoulders and just tapped Nami's shoulders giving her a sign to just answer it.

"Well…"Nami started to talk, "Our Captain Luffy is probably the one of the greatest people you will ever meet. He is extremely nice and he cares about everyone. He would risk his life if someone was trouble, even if it was a stranger. He also the strongest person you will ever meet. He is always honest and never tells a lie, even if telling the truth might get him killed. He can sometimes be stupid at times, well most of the time, but his personality makes up for it. He doesn't know when to quit and he is in love with meat. He can eat a whole ship full of meat and still ask for seconds."

As Nami was talking, she kept on talking faster and faster until she actually needed to breathe. As she told Lisa about him loving meat she actually started to breathe heavy. As Nami was catching her breathe Robin started getting curious on Nami response. Robin saw as Nami was talking about Luffy she started to smile and her attitude and demeanor had changed from when they first enter this store until now.

"Sorry about that, it's just there a lot of things I can tell you about Luffy, but I just needed to catch my breath." Nami said.

"Well he seems like a great guy. Just one more thing." Lisa asked.

"Well what do you want to ask?" Nami responded.

Lisa started to blush and started to mumble when she was talking.

"Well, I just wanted to know, well ummmm…. Is he dating anyone?"

At this point both Nami and Robin were confused. Why would someone ask that type of question?

"Well, why do you want to know?" Robin said very suspicious.

"Well when most of my friends heard that the Straw Hat crew was here, me and my friends went to go look for ourselves. We went on one of the bridges and saw all you guys. When we saw the males on your crew, we started talking about who we liked most out of the guys. When we saw that your crew was at the mayor office, me and my friends decided to go and see what the guys looked up close by peeping through the window. When we saw them, we started to pick out which one we thought were hotter. All of us girls made a bet that whoever guy we picked, we have to kiss them by the end of the day. I choose to pick Luffy since he looks good looking to me. I just wanted to make sure he wasn't dating anyone that I don't get anyone mad."

After Lisa explained why she been asking all these questions, Robin didn't know what to think. She didn't know whether to laugh because these group of girls made a silly little bet or to feel weird that someone was actually doing this type of thing. She was going to turn over to Nami and ask what she thought but when she turned over to see Nami, she had an idea what was going to be her answer.

Nami had a wide cynical smile and her right eye kept on twitching. Though it seemed like she was trying to make it seem she was having a positive attitude, she showed everything but a positive attitude. Robin had an idea why she was acting like this but everyone time she replay the thought in her mind, she could only think of one thing. "How much money is she going to pay me to keep my mouth shut?"

"Are you alright?" Lisa asked very insecure.

Nami right eye stopped twitching but she still had the same smile. "Why wouldn't things be alright?" Nami said in a different tone of voice different from her original. It was that point that Robin new something was off and she decided she would talk to Nami about it later. Before the conversation can get any weirder or dangerous, Genette came in with the dress.

"Here you go, do you like this dress?" Genette asked as she passed the dress to Robin. Robin started to inspect the dress and placed it in front of her. Robin loved how the dress looked and she decided she would buy it. She gave the dress to Genette that she can clip the tags and gave Genette the money for both her and Nami dress. She turned over to Nami to see if she still had the same face she had when Lisa asked that question but it seemed that Nami turned to normal. They both walked out of the store with their new clothes and were heading to the ship.

"Hey, are you okay? You were a little off when Lisa told us what she was going to do? You seemed mad." Robin asked.

"I wasn't mad! I was just a little a little shocked that all." Nami responded.

"It even seemed like you were a little jealous." Robin said giggling. Nami started to blush and started to shake her head to get rid of the blush.

"I wasn't! Let just get to the ship already." Nami said. Before Nami and Robin went to Genette's store to get clothes, they had gone to other store to go look for clothes. So ever since they have left the mayor office, they have been out for a quite a while. So by the time they made it to the ship, the festival was about to start. When they were going to room to change they saw a note on their door. The note said that all the guys were going to be at the party. Both Robin and Nami knew where everyone else was at and decided to change that and to get to the festival as quick as possible.

* * *

As Nami and Robin are at the ship Luffy and the rest of the guys just made it to the festival. They were surprised when they got there because the scenery was different from when they first came to this village. They expected to see buildings but none were seen.

They were outside at a flat plain surface filled with grass and flowers. The canals that were surrounding the area were streaming peacefully against the land while the moon shined brightly over it. They saw tables and seats spread all over the area except for the middle. The tables were spread all over except for the middle which made the middle in a shape of a large circle.

In the large circle was where the music was played and where people can go and dance. Near the tables, you could see that there were a couple of bars that the people made outside where people can drink. There was also a large house that was near the tables and from its chimney, smoke was coming out. You could see waiters coming out of the house with plates of food and inside were where the food was being made. Many people were already there and enjoying themselves.

Luffy and the guys were able to find a table and save chairs for Nami and Robin. They all sat down and began to talk.

"Does anyone know where Nami and Robin are?" Luffy asked.

"I don't know where they are at but they should be done looking for clothes." Usopp expected.

"Well I left a note for Nami-swan and Robin-chwan at the ship saying we were going to be here." Sanji said.

"GUYS! DO YOU SMELL THAT?" Luffy said as he was sniffing the air.

"Let me guess." Zoro said pocking his ear. "Food."

"But not any food Zoro! I smell the delicious aroma of MEAT! The best type of food of all! Wait here!" As Luffy finished talking, he looked side to side to see if anyone was paying attention and started to walk in an anonymous direction. He was looking around other people table to see what they had to eat and he didn't find what he wanted. When he found that a group of people had a table full of meat he started to drool. Everybody at Luffy was paying attention to what Luffy was doing and just sighed on why he was acting this way. Luffy turned to the guys and started to laugh silently and gave a thumb up.

"What the hell is he doing?" Usopp said curiously.

"I don't know but let's watch." Franky stated.

Luffy started turning side to side to see if anyone (besides Zoro and the others) were looking in his direction. When he decided that the area was clear, he turned to group of people with the table full of meat and used his Conqueror's Haki on them. One by one, the group of people were becoming unconscious and there head were going to fall on their plates. Realizing this (and getting worried that their faces will be on his meat), Luffy quickly used his devil fruit powers to quickly grab the food before the group of people faces were to touch it.

He had about 10 plates that were stacked together and he sighed, happy that his food wasn't ruined. The table that he got the meat was about 10 meters away from his original table and he realized that he was going to have trouble carrying it. He took a breathe and started to walked to the table with the unbalanced pile of food he had in his hands. He was biting on his tongue and trying to concentrate on not to drop the food. As he was walking, he had seen random people walking the opposite direction he was going and some were bumping into him and he had more trouble in balancing his pile of food.

The guys had seen it and they decided to have a little fun with it.

"Guys, how much do you want to bet that Luffy is going to drop his food and land on the ground before he gets to this table?" Sanji said with a smirk.

"I'll bet 50,000 beli that he won't drop it." Zoro said very interested.

"Ok, all people think that Luffy won't drop it is with Zoro and people who think the opposite is with me." The group wanted to join in this bet and started placing in bets. 300,000 beli was the cash price for whoever won. Sanji, Franky, and Usopp thought he was going to drop it and Zoro, Brook, and Chopper thought he wouldn't. Everybody put their money in a pile and were having all their eyes on Luffy. As they started to place their bets, Nami and Robin made it to the festival and saw where the guys were seating.

"Let's see what they are doing." Nami said as she waved Robin to move to the table. They made it to the table without them knowing.

"Hey guys, what are..." Nami said before she was interrupted by Zoro.

"Shhhhhh, were doing something right now. Come on Luffy, you got this!" Nami and Robin were confusing in why was Zoro was cheering for Luffy and started to see what Luffy was doing.

As that was happening at the table, Luffy was about halfway there to the table with no significant problems until now. As Luffy passed a table with his huge pile of food, a man decided to needed to use the restroom and he pushed away from the table with his seat. As the man pushed away with the chair, the chair had bumped into Luffy; causing Luffy to drop a plate from his pile. Zoro had saw this and he was scared that he was going to lose while Sanji was about to take the pile of money over his victory. But as you all know, Luffy will always have his meat. NO MATTER WHAT.

So as Luffy saw that he had dropped his plate of meat, he quickly used his devil fruit powers to grab it. He had stretched his head and stretched it all the way to the meat as it was falling. Just as the meat was about to touch the ground, Luffy had grabbed it with his mouth and retracted his head back to its original form. He then ate the meat whole and started to laugh as he was walking to the table.

Once he had made it to the table he had seen that some of the guys were happy while the others were sad. "What's a matter with you guys?"

"Nothing." Zoro said smirking while grabbing the money pile. He started smelling it and then hover the money over Sanji's crying face. "You smell that, Ero-Cook? That is the sweet smell of victory."

Zoro started to distribute the money to the other winners and all the winners started counting there money with smiles. Chopper and Brook seemed very happy with the outcome and had very happy attitudes until they saw who was behind Zoro. They soon started to sweat and placed their money in their pockets. Zoro had seen this and was very confused why they were acting this way. He was about to place his money in his pockets that he had in his hand but he couldn't find it. He started to look around the table until he started to hear breathing behind him. He turned around only to see that Nami had stolen his money and was counting it. She started placing it in her pocket and started to laugh.

"What did you think you were going to do money? Remember, you owe me billions worth of beli. Your winnings are my money."

"Evil witch." Zoro mumbled as he turned around with an unsatisfied face. But as he turned to face the table he saw Sanji run across the table and jumped on top of his head to land in front of Nami and Robin with heart eyes.

"Robin-chwaannnnn! Nami-swannnn! You look so beautiful this evening. May I please take both your hands and walk you to your chairs?" Sanji exclaimed.

"It is okay Sanji; we can walk to our seat ourselves." Nami said embarrassed as she realized that Sanji yelling was causing people to turn this way.

"You can come seat by me my beautiful angels!" Sanji said as he ran across the table trying to kick Brook and Usopp (who was sitting next to him) out of their seats.

"It is okay Sanji." Nami said trying to tell him not to kick them out of their seats. "We can go sit somewhere else."

"I have an empty seat here" Luffy said as he was pointing at the chair next to him. "You can seat next to me and Robin can sit next to Usopp and Chopper. And as Luffy suggested Nami sat between Luffy and Chopper and Robin sat in between Chopper and Usopp. So after the situation about the bet on Luffy and after he ate his meat, everyone got situated in their seats. Soon enough, the waiter had stopped by and asked everyone for food.

"Hello, my name is Sara and I'll be your waitress for today. What would you like to have for today?

"I would like to have you my beautiful waitress." Sanji said with heart eyes.

"Hey, you barely met the women and you are already asking her that." Usopp said smacking the back of his head.

"It cause it love at first sight." Sanji said winking at the waitress.

The waitress was a little disturbed by his logic and bend over to Nami to ask her a question.

"Is he always like this?" Sara asked.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Nami said with a sigh.

After Sara got her answer, she started asking what everyone wanted to eat one-by-one while ignoring the comments that she was given about her beauty by Sanji.

"...And what would you like?" She asked to Luffy

"The whole menu." Luffy said. Sara dropped her jaw to the floor and looked at everyone one else for explanation. Everyone was looking at her like everything was normal.

"The whole menu?" Sara said making sure she heard him right.

"The whole menu." Luffy said with a smile.

"I'll return with your food later." She said with a smile. She quickly turned around and walked away with now a horrific look, thinking...

"What is with these people!?"

* * *

Minutes have passed and everybody was enjoying each other company. Luffy and Chopper was explaining to Nami why Franky's inventions are amazing while Nami was laughing at their reasons. Sanji and Zoro were bickering across the table on who was better in fighting and giving reasons. Franky and Brook was debating about what was the most honorable thing that a perverted man, such as themselves, can do. And Usopp was complaining to Robin about how she scares her with her evil comments, only to be told that she just thinks it fun talking about it.

As Robin is explaining to Usopp why her sinister thoughts and comments are amusing to her, something catches her eye. She looks past Usopp and see at least 6 girls in a group ,grabbing a team that is a couple of feet away. The group of girls sat down at a table and started talking. It when they sat down, that Robin was able to recognize one of them. She started to smile knowing who she was and decided to tell Nami. She used her devil fruit powers and tapped Nami on the shoulder. Nami felt the tap and saw the tap came from a hand sprouting from her shoulder. She knew that Robin was trying to get her attention so she turned to look at her only to see that she was pointing at a direction.

She turned in that direction (which was facing in the direction behind her seat) and was looking in that area. She didn't what she was looking at specifically and just started to inspect the area. She couldn't find anything until she started here laughing from one table. She turned to look at the table only to see a person that she didn't want to see. It was Lisa.

"Oh no" Nami whispered. Luffy had heard say that and leaned in close to Nami facing the same direction she was in.

"What is it?"

Not knowing that Luffy was very close to her (Nami) face, she turned to face Luffy to tell him it was nothing, thinking that he was in his original position, but little did she know. Nami turned to talk to Luffy, only to see that his face was only few centimeters away. He right after turned to face her and now both of them were looking at each other. Nami started to blush from the closeness and she soon turned around to hide her face. Luffy hadn't seen her red tinted cheeks and thought she was acting weird since she turned her head so quickly.

"Nami, are you okay." Luffy asked worried thinking she might be sick. Nami sighed and calmed herself to get rid of her blushing and then faced to look at Luffy.

"I'm alright. I just remembered that we are going to have to pay for the food." Nami said giving a fake reason.

"I don't think we have to pay since this a festival. So cheer up." Luffy said with a smile. Though he didn't know the actual reason why she said what she said, she was happy that she Luffy was trying to cheer her up and she felt even happier because of his smile.

* * *

"Excuse me." Robin said as she got out of her chair. "But I have to use the restroom."

Nami thought she meant something by this statement, and she was thinking that it meant to come with here but she couldn't decide.

"If she wanted me to go, she would have said something else. Well if she needs me, she probably figure it out." Nami thought.

After Robin had left the table, she headed to the restroom and went into a stall. She than got in her stance to use her devil fruit power and started to spy on the group of girls that were with Lisa. Robin started listening into their conversation...

"OK, so how do you all want to proceed with the bet?" Lisa had asked to the group of girls that were at her table.

"I think we should do it all at the same time." One of the girls suggested.

"But some of us have the same Guy." a different girl responded.

"Well than what if we all do it one by one?" another girl responded.

"Well that seems okay. At least we get to see what happens." Lisa said." Who is up first then?"

"I am!" a girl said

"Okay Soy (A/N: I had Chinese food with SOY sauce while trying to think of a name, so yea), who did you choose."

"I choose the guy named Sanji, the cook."

After Robin heard the conversation a little longer, she decided to leave the bathroom and head to the table since she knows what is going to be happening. As she was walking back to the table though, she was wondering how the girl named Soy will approach Sanji. Robin knew Soy was definitely going to get a kiss from Sanji but how was she going to do it?

Robin headed back to the table and saw that the table was still empty.

"Has the food come yet?" Robin asked.

"They haven't come for the food yet. The waitress told us that they are back-logged with food orders and it going to be longer to make the food." Brook had commented.

"Well better than getting food later, than getting none at all." Usopp said.

"Yeah, trying telling that to Luffy." Zoro pointed to Luffy, as Luffy was banging his hand against the table saying.

"Meat"

"Well what do you expect?" Sanji said. They don't have my cooking abilities, so of cours-"

"Excuse me and sorry for the interruption, but someone called you saying they know you and it's important that you come to them right now." the waitress said.

Sanji looked at the crew and gave an expression of confusion but just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well who is this person?" Sanji asked.

"Well I don't know who she is but she is at the bar waiting for you." the waitress said pointing to the bar. After hearing the word 'she' and 'bar', he quickly got out of seat and next to the lady that the waitress pointed to in God speed. He was so fast, that there was trail of fire that was on the grass caused by Sanji's running.

Everyone was looking at Sanji and the girl talking at the bar and didn't know who she was. Once Robin clearly saw hear, she started to laugh knowing what the outcome of this situation will be.

"Excuse me, but may I please borrow your pen." Robin asked the waitress. The waitress nodded and gave her the pen. Robin than grabbed a napkin and started writing something. As everyone was paying attention to what was Sanji was doing, Robin leaned over the table and tapped on Nami and gave her the napkin. Nami slowly read the napkin and it said...

"One of Lisa's friends. They are starting to do the bet." Nami eyes widened and then turned over to see Sanji and the girl. Both Sanji and the girl were blushing and they started to laugh. Everyone thought that the girl was insane to even blush because of Sanji perverted ways but the situation escalated even more. Everyone at the table thought they were losing their vision because next thing they knew, the girl was holding Sanji hand and getting very close to Sanji.

"Holy...crap...don't tell me this is happening." Zoro said as he was utterly shocked.

"Sanji is actually getting somewhere with a girl." Usopp said unconsciously. He soon realized what he said and covered his mouth, feeling like he had said something that was forbidden. As they thought nothing could get worse from here (or better for Sanji) the girl gave a kiss to Sanji. And not a simple kiss on the cheek, but a kiss on the LIPS! Everybody in Luffy table saw this and they few like they were choking in air and started to cough. Some were able to get their composure back faaster than others and started to go hysterical.

"What the hell just happen?! How does Sanji, the most perverted guy here, get a kiss?!" Usopp asked.

" Sanji must have drugged her somehow. That is the only way he could have gotten a kiss." Zoro said trying to think of another explanation. Robin started laughing to herself thinking how Sanji must be feeling right now. As the group is discussing what happened, Robin sees that Sanji is heading back to the table with heart eyes, and the girl is heading back to Lisa table. As Soy made it back to Lisa's table, some of the girls at the table high-fived her. Robin assumed that they were congratulating her since she won the bet. Robin stopped paying attention to Lisa's table when she saw that Sanji had come back to his table.

"What just happened?" Usopp asked.

"I fell in love again!" Sanji exclaimed while having his hand under his chin and dreamily staring into the sky.

"What really happened Sanji?" Brook asked.

"Well when I got to the bar, I had seen this beautiful lady. She was wonderful. She had called me over telling me that she heard that I was a cook and that she was a cook also. She said that cooking was her life and she said she loved men who cooked. I knew once she said that, she was the one for me." Sanji exclaimed.

"Yea, only cause she like guys who cook idiot." Zoro said.

Sanji ignored his comment and started telling everyone what they were talking about at the bar. As Sanji was recapping the conversation, Robin thought that maybe that the girl just said the whole thing about the cook part to get Sanji to like her more.

"Smart move." Robin thought.

But Robin wasn't the only one who was thinking something else about the conversation. Nami was also thinking and unlike Robin, it wasn't anything of a positive nature.

"Oh my god! I know that Sanji is blinded when it comes to girls, but how did that girl do that?! What going to happen when Lisa tries to kiss Luffy?! What would she do?!" Nami thought worried. Nami was so deep in thought that she wasn't even paying attention to the conversation. She was awoken from her train of thought when she started to hear her name being called out several times.

"Nami-swan! Nami-swan! Nami-swan! Please forgive me for what I have done. I promise that I'm still yours and Robin-chwann man." Sanji said with worried.

Nami knew from his comment, that Sanji thought that both she and Robin were jealous for his kiss. "It's okay Sanji, there nothing to worry about." Nami said with a sweat drop going behind her head.

"Guys you need to stop worrying about Sanji..." Luffy said with a serious tone. This made everyone turn to Luffy. "...and you need start worrying about the food."

"Why I am not surprised that you said that." Nami said as she laughed. "You're just going to have to wait for the food."

"I'm just so hungry." Luffy exclaimed. "I can't wait anymore. I'm going to take some food from the kitchen." and before anyone can protest, he started walking to the kitchen

"Oh well. It not like we can stop him from trying to do something, especially when it comes to food." Zoro said.

Everyone nodded. But as Luffy was walking to the kitchen to go steal food, the waitress had reached the table with everybody food.

She passed everybody food and when she was going to serve Luffy food she was confused.

"Where is your captain?" The waitress asked.

"Oh, he just went to the restroom. He will be back in a bit." Usopp said trying to cover up for Luffy. "You can just place his food on his side of the table."

The waitress nodded and then snapped her fingers. Soon enough many waiters appeared with carts full of food and placed it next to Luffy chair. The waiters and the waitress disappeared and everyone was going to start to eat until Franky had asked…

"Do you want me to go get Luffy?"

"Don't worry about it. He just going to steal some food and come back. It shouldn't be a problem." said Zoro. A couple minutes have passed and Luffy still had not appeared, but nobody was worried. A couple more minutes passed and Nami started to wonder where Luffy was. She looked where the kitchen and was trying to find Luffy. She soon did but she also saw someone else with him. Lisa.

"Oh, crap." Nami whispered. Without telling anyone where she was going she left the table and walked to them in a hurry. While she was walking she was trying to calm herself that she doesn't start yelling and finally made it to Luffy.

"Hey Luffy!" Nami said smiling. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing much. I was going to steal the meat when this girl name Lisa told me that she could get meat for if I could do something that she wanted. She hasn't said yet though."

"I was going to say-"

Knowing that she was going to say something that will result into a kiss, Nami interrupted quickly.

"Luffy. You don't need to get any meat from anywhere or nowhere. There a lot of meat at the table. See." Luffy looked at the table and saw the meat. Once he did, he ran to the table with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Nami laughed at his antics and then looked at Lisa and showed her tongue at Lisa and walked away. Lisa was confused at what happened and just shook her head in confusement.

* * *

"Finally the meat!" Luffy said as he finally made it to the table and started to stuff his face. Nami later came to the table and started to eat.

Everything was finally in order. Everybody was eating together and enjoying their company. Many were talking about the adventures they had and recalling funny moment in the past. Everyone one had a great time and were enjoying themselves. The soon were talking about Sanji and the girl, and were making funny comments off of it, and though Sanji would tell them to shut up about it, he was laughing also as well. It was starting to get funnier when a girl winked at Usopp and Usopp started to blush.

Everyone started to laugh and was teasing Usopp about it and Usopp told them to shut up. The waitress went up to Usopp and passed a note to Usopp saying it was from the lady that she was pointing to (Lisa's table). He read the note and it said to meet her in the back of the kitchen. He then started to sweat and wrote a response on the note and told the waitress to give it back to the girl.

Everyone saw the note and started to laugh.

"Hhahahah! What did you put?" Zoro asked.

"I told her that I was already taken."

Everyone spit out what they were drinking and looked at Usopp "WHO!?"

"Well I wouldn't say taken, but reserved. Remember Kaya?"

Luffy, Nami, and Zoro finally knew what he meant but not the rest of the crew. Robin had asked who was she and Usopp was describing her and talking about her continuously. Everyone was all ears and everyone was astonished on the way Usopp described description was so well that it seemed like Usopp just saw her a few hours ago, though it has more than 2 years. Everyone was most impressed and thought Usopp was sweet for still caring about someone who he hasn't seen in a long time.

* * *

Time had passed and everyone was done eating. A few minutes ago they were told by the waiters and waitresses that they should stay longer because the fireworks were going to go off and it can be seen from this area. The crew decided to stay and enjoy themselves until the fireworks. To pass the time, everyone decided to different things. Luffy asked the waitress a whole cart-full of meat, Zoro decided that he will go to the bar to go drink, and Nami and Robin decided to go sit together and talk. The rest of the guys decided that since they have nothing else to do that they will just go and dance. Later Luffy finished his meat and decided to go dance with them.

Nami and Robin were talking when Robin asked a sudden question...

"I saw what happened and what you did with Lisa and Luffy. Do you mind telling me why you did that?" Robin said giggling at Nami.

"What are you talking about?" Nami lied, knowing what she meant.

Robin started to laugh. "So you want to be like that? Fine, I'll explain what I'm talking about since 'you don't know'" Robin said sarcastically at the last part.

"When Zoro said that we shouldn't go look for Luffy, in a couple of minutes after, you did. You saw Lisa with Luffy and you just walked off and went there. You later came back with Luffy. I had to use my powers to see what you guys were talking about and it seemed like you didn't want Luffy hanging out with Lisa. You want to tell me why?"

Nami wasn't surprised that Robin saw the whole situation but she still felt embarrassed for that fact that she saw it.

"I was just trying to make sure Luffy was safe. You don't what that girl could have done to Luffy." Nami said giving an excuse.

"Mmmhm, sure. You know what Lisa was going to do to Luffy and you didn't want it to happen. It seemed to me like you were jealous." Robin said smirking.

Nami started to sweat.

"What the hell am I supposed to say now?! She freaking knows everything! She always figures out when I'm lying!" Nami thought. Nami started to sigh and just gave up.

"Alright, alright, you got me. I was jealous, so I did what I did that way Lisa doesn't kiss Luffy. What else do you want to know?"

"Ok, well when you-"As Robin was talking she saw something past Nami, where the dance area was, and saw what was happening and her eyes went wide. Nami had seen her eyes go wide and she turned around to see what she was looking at and her eyes went wide too.

Lisa was with Luffy again and Nami had seen she was attempting again at winning the bet.

She turned over to Robin and said…

"Excuse for one moment." She than got out of her chair, drank her glass of wine in one gulp and started walking fast. Robin thought she was going to walk towards Luffy but than she saw she was walking towards Sanji. Once Nami reached Sanji, Robin saw Nami talk to Sanji and Sanji started looking around the crowd with heart eyes looking for someone. Robin raised an eyebrow feeling confused but continued watching none the less. Robin saw that Nami was getting Sanji attention and pointing to someone. Robin followed the point of her direction and saw she was pointing to Lisa.

"What is she doing?" Robin thought.

Robin saw that Sanji started running to Lisa and grabbed her by the hand. Before Lisa could respond or react, Sanji started to run to a house and they couldn't be seen.

"What was that? Why would Sanji take her behind the house?" Robin thought. She saw that Luffy saw the whole thing and just shrugged his shoulders. Robin saw that Luffy started to sniff the air and ran to anonymous area. She soon understand that she was smelling meat because Luffy ran to an empty table with meat on it and started stuffing his face. Robin turned over to the dance area to see that Nami was heading back to the table.

"Hey Nami, what was-"

"Sorry Robin, but I'm heading to the bar. I talk to you later."

Robin had assumed from her response that she was just stressed out since she been going all over the place trying to get Lisa away from Luffy. Robin just decided to read her book at the table to pass the time that she can see the fireworks.

As Robin is reading her book, Nami at the bar.

"Bottle of Sake please." Nami asked the bartender,

"Are you sure miss? That a lot of alcohol that your going to buy."

"Just give me it already. You want my money or not?" Nami said.

The bartender just nodded and went to go get the sake.

"What a matter with you." Nami turned to her right to see who was talking to her.

"Nothing, just a long day. And why are you here Zoro?"

"I'm here to get drunk." Zoro said with a smirk.

"I'll drink to that." Nami said with a gloomy attitude. Zoro had seen this and was wondering what was a matter with her.

"Seriously though, you usually don't act like this. Something happened for you to be like this."

"You want to know? Well all of you guys are just stupid. You never know when to take a hint." Nami responded

"What do you mean?" Zoro said, very confused.

"What I mean is that Luffy-" but before Nami could continue her sentence she stopped herself from talking. Today, ever since what happened at the clothing store, Nami has been tangled up in her feelings. She just wanted to spill it all out, but before she could, she realized she was talking to Zoro and she stopped herself. "You know what never mind."

Nami turned over to Zoro to see if he would respond but all she saw was him smirking.

"Why the hell is he smirking for" Nami thought."Why are you smirking."

"Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it." Zoro said. Nami was confused and she decided to let it go. The bartender came back with the sake and Nami started to smile. She grabbed the bottle of sake and started to gulp it down. Both the bartender and Zoro looked at her wide-eyed and saw that she was already done with it. "Another one please." Nami said licking her lips.

* * *

10 minutes have passed and Nami cheeks were cherry red and at her side of the bar, you could see 20 bottles of sake empty. Zoro was about to drink his sake but Nami took that out his hand and gulped it down in less than 15 seconds.

"*hic...that...so...soooo..good..." Nami said waving her hands in a drunken matter."Nami..*hic*...going to go...*hic...now."

"Is she talking in third person?" Zoro said confused.

Nami stood up from her stool and tried to walk but she soon fell onto the ground.

"Damn it. I didn't even get drunk today. I'll be going to bartender." Zoro stated. Zoro got out of his stool and picked Nami up back to her feet. He than put Nami arms around his neck and started to help her walk back to the table. Robin saw this and ran to Zoro to go help him.

"What happened?" Robin asked while she was helping Zoro carry Nami.

"She just got drunk." Zoro said. They were finally able to make it back to the and they sent down Nami.

"Look, I'm going to hang out with the guys, can you watch Nami?" Zoro asked.

"No problem." Robin replied. Zoro left and Robin was at the table watching over Nami. Robin sat back in her chair and saw Nami was just turning her head around and staring at nothing. This has been going on for a couple of minutes and Robin was constantly look back at Nami from her book to make sure she was okay. She soon saw that Nami was opening her mouth and than close it at certain times. Robin thought she needed to say something but the words never came out of Nami's mouth.

" . Robin, come over here." Nami said in a whisper, waving her hand to Robin. Robin laughed but obliged to her request. She soon after sat down to Nami.

"Nami doesn't want anyone one to know, but me tell you." Nami said. Robin started to laugh because the way she was using her words.

"Come closer." Nami said waving. Robin put her head closer to Nami. Nami than placed her mouth near to Robin ear and started to whisper.

"Nami doesn't want anyone to know but, Nami likes Luffy." Robin looked back to Nami with a surprised face. Robin had already thought that Nami did, but she was surprised to hear it now. Especially to hear it from a drunken state Nami.

"But don't tell anyone. Nami will get mad." Nami said while placing her finger on her lips, signaling to be quiet.

"Nami, you know that YOU are NAMI?" Robin said trying to make her come back to her senses. Nami tried to respond back, but before she could she started to vomit. Robin started to keep her hair up that it wouldn't get in her hair and started to rub her back to soothe her.

"Okay, I'm taking you back to the ship." Before Nami could respond, Robin made two clones of herself and both clones grabbed Nami and carried her to the canal. While the clones were moving to the canal Robin left a note for the guys saying that they are at the ship. Robin soon after ran to her clones and Nami and they grabbed a boat and sailed it on the canal, back to the ship.

* * *

After Robin and Nami left, the guys were hanging around the table and goofing off. When they saw that Nami and Robin weren't with them, some of them panicked. It was when Franky was checking around the table, that he saw the note. Most of them were tired, but they were still waiting for the fireworks. When they saw the fireworks, they were deeply amazed. Many shown eccentric colors and some fireworks made the shapes of stars and flowers. They were most astonished when the fireworks showed animals.

After the fireworks ended, everybody had left and the Straw Hat crew made it back to the ship. All of the guys just went straight to there bed wanting to get some sleep. None had enough energy to stay up. But as he guys were trying to sleep, they all could hear Luffy mumble...

"Meat...meat...meat"

* * *

 **Author Note: Well I hope you like this story and you want to continue reading this. The reason why this chapter is so long is because originally, this chapter was actually made up of 3 chapters. Reason why I wanted to you give you this huge chapter is because I felt like if I posted 3 chapters of this event, I would feel like I would be 'milking' the story. Basically what I mean is that I would feel like I would be prolonging the story. As usual please give me feed back on grammar mistakes, or any scenes or setting that don't make sense that way I can do better next to time. As an apology for the late update, I will tell what the next chapter is about. In the next chapter, it will take place the day after this event in the morning, before Luffy goes missing. You finally get to know what Nami's secret is and what she tells Robin and Chopper. FEELINGS WILL BE REVEALED! Anyway I hope you were able to spend time with you family in Christmas and you had a great time. Stay in tune for the next update!**


	4. Chapter 4:Confession

***Disclaimer***

 *** This is my own original story but I'm using character based of the manga and Anime series "One Piece". All characters, and rights to those characters, belong to Eiichiro Oda and the Series "One Piece".***

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Setting: The setting now takes place in Nami and Robin's room. This is the day after FortWorth Island and before Luffy goes missing. It's super early in the morning and no one is awake. Well for the most part…**

"Bleeeuuurrrggghh!"

Robin woke up startled from her quiet sleep hearing this noise. She sat up from her sleeping position and looked around the room.

"What was that noise?" Robin thought to herself while looking around the room. She really couldn't see anything since the lights was off but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. "I'm probably just imagining things."

Robin laid back down and was trying to go to sleep. All was well until she heard the noise again…

"Bleeeuuurrrggghh!"

Robin sat up again and started to get annoyed with the noise. She sat quietly and started to listen to hear the noise. In a few moments, she heard it again and started to think.

"It sounds like it coming from the restroom but I don't know what the noise is exactly." She said to herself in a whisper. She than faced Nami bed and started to call to her.

"Nami, can you hear that?" Robin asked in a whisper. She got no response.

"Maybe she is just asleep." Robin thought. She heard the noise once more and she was getting curios by the second. Soon enough, her curiosity enveloped her and she decided to check where the noises were coming from. She got up from her bed and opened the door to go outside. She then walked down the downstairs and went to the door that leads to the bathroom. She placed her ear on the door and started to listen.

"Bleeeuuurrrggghh!"

When she was actually able to hear the source of the sound more clearly now, she was able to identify it. The sounds that she was hearing ever since she woke up were the sound of someone throwing up. Robin slowly opened the door only to be revealed that the person that was throwing up was Nami.

"Nami, are you okay?" Robin said as she ran to Nami, who was hovering over the toilet throwing up. She got on her knees and started pulling Nami's hair back from her face that she doesn't get vomit in it. She then started rubbing her back, trying to soothe her.

"Just let it all out, just let it all out." Robin said.

Nami had stopped vomiting after some time but she still hovered over the toilet to make sure everything was out. Robin saw that she was breathing slowly and she was trying to relax.

"Do you need medicine? I can go get Chop—"

"No, no, it is okay. I feel okay. I'll probably be better by morning. I just need to lay down. Can you help me up?"

"Yea, sure let's get you up." Robin replied as she placed Nami arm over her shoulder and picked her up. As Robin was picking her up, Nami leaned over and placed her hand on the toilet lever and flushed the toilet.

Nami couldn't help but look at her own vomit going around and around until it disappeared. It was a disgusting thing to look at, and she felt like she had to throw up again just because she looked at it. She than placed down the toilet seat and started walking to the girl dormitory with Robin.

"Robin?"

"Hmmm?"

"Remind me never to drink again."

"You really think you're going to listen to me if I said?" Robin asked with a smirk.

Nami started to laugh. "Hell no."

* * *

They soon returned to their dormitory and laid back into their bed. Robin was attempting to go to asleep, but Nami was a different story. Nami was just laying in her bed staring at the wall. During and after Nami threw up, all her memories from Fort Worth Island came rushing back to her. The moment when she saw the beautiful art on the buildings, when the town citizens cheered, when she met the mayor. She then started to remember when she was looking for clothes with Robin and how they came to be in Genette's clothing store. That when she remembered Lisa.

Nami started to remember how when she first met Lisa that she seemed like a nice innocent girl, only to hate her in a few minutes. Nami hated the fact that Lisa was trying to kiss Luffy and she just wanted to jab her in the throat with her Clima-tact. Nami knew that she committed many crimes before such as stealing money, but killing some one( like Lisa for example) would be a new one.

Nami started to remember more and more up until the point that she all she could was remember was going to the bar.

"What happened after I got drunk?" Nami thought. " I can't even remember how I got to the ship."

Nami was trying to think what happened after she went to the bar, but she couldn't think of anything. She was trying to hard to remember that veins were starting to appear on her forehead. Her veins were so distinct on her forehead that you would get worried if she was about to pop a blood vessel. A few seconds had passed, and she only remembered only a little bit. But that "little bit" started to make her blush and she mentally slapped herself on the forehead telling herself...

" I'm so stupid for telling Robin I liked Luffy." As Nami kept on repeating that thought in her head, she didn't believe that she actually did that and thought she just made herself worried. But the idea kept on bothering her and she kept on asking herself...

"What if I did?"

The curiosity was killing her and she needed to know. Nami stopped staring at the ceiling and laid on her side, facing Robin bed.

"Robin are you awake?" Nami asked.

Robin turned over to her side and faced Nami and responded. "I was about to fell asleep, but I'm still awake. What do you need?"

"Well, ummm, I just wanted to ask if I told you anything important while I was drunk." Nami asked while fidgeting with her fingers in her blanket.

"No, but can I tell you something important?" Robin said with a straight face.

"What is it?" Nami responded

"I like Luffy." As soon as Robin said that, Nami shot up from her bed and started to yell.

"What!?" Nami exclaimed with shocked eyes. Robin started to laugh and Nami went back to her original state, being very confused.

"I'm just kidding Nami. I just wanted to see how you reacted. I would never steal Luffy from you. But I must say, you do make it hard for a girl to kiss Luffy."

Nami started to feel embarrassed they way she reacted to Robin's lie and started to blush when Robin made her comment. Robin made it seem that Nami was in a relationship with Luffy and Nami is being possessive.

Nami laid back in bed giggling and started to talk. "Very funny, Robin. You got me."

"All joking aside though, you did tell me something important." Robin said with a smirk.

"What did I tell you?"

"Well while you were drunk, you were speaking in third-person and you said this, 'Nami likes Luffy.' " Robin said giggling.

* * *

Nami started to cover her face with her hands, trying to cover her embarrassed face.

"What did you think about it when I first told you?" Nami asked curios, but still inside of her blankets

"Well, I kinda had a feeling you already did, and sooner or later, I would have made you tell me. I was just surprised I would hear you say, you like Luffy while your drunk." Nami and Robin both started to laugh at that.

"I can't believe I said that to you. That is so embarrassing." Nami asked, as she started to shake her head cause of Robin's previous comment.

Robin started to laugh. "Well I was happy to hear it from you, even though you said it while you were drunk."

Nami started to lift an eyebrow and was curious what she meant by that. "What do you mean you were happy to hear it?"

"Well, I don't know, it hard to explain. When you stay in this crew for a long time, you get to see everyone relationship and how they are." Nami nodded in agreement.

"For example, Luffy and Zoro have a brother relationship while me and you have a sister type relationship. Luffy and Usopp are best friends while Zoro is like an older brother to Chopper. You see? Everyone has their own type of relationship with someone else and can be described in different ways. Some are harder to describe than others though."

"Like who?" Nami asked, who wanted to get more involved with this conversation.

"Well, one for example is Zoro and Sanji. Though both are always bickering and butting heads, they do care for each other. I think we all know that if one were to fall, the other one would go and pick them back up. It just that we all know they probably never admit it."

"Well I guess it make more sense since someone actually said it." Nami responded.

"But that relationship with Zoro and Sanji is not the hardest to describe or understand." Robin said with a grin.

"Really? Then who is it?" Nami said, being very interested in the conversation.

"It you and Luffy."

"What?" Nami said with a sad frown, thinking that the answer meant that their relationship was bad.

"There nothing wrong with you and Luffy, it just hard to describe, so don't take it personally." Robin said seeing that Nami was frowning, but once Nami heard Robin explanation she stopped frowning and smiled, trying to show Robin that she is okay now.

"You see, you and Luffy's relationship just can't be described as friends."

"How come?" Nami asked

"Well for one thing, you and Luffy have a more intimate relationship than anyone else on this ship." Robin started to giggle as she had seen that Nami was blushing and she was hiding under her blankets to hide her expression.

( **Author Note: Just to make sure you get understand what Robin meant when she said Intimate, I'll give you the definition**. **Intimate- associated in close personal relationship with someone**. **I know that there intimate also means sexual relation with someone, but for now, just use the definition I give you.** )

"Would you like me to keep on talking about it?" Robin asked to Nami (who was still hiding under her blankets.) Robin saw that the blankets were moving up and down and she assumed she was nodding her head yes.

"I will just take it as a yes." Robin said as she was still laying down on her side, but now was resting her head on her hand. "Out of all the crew members on this ship, you are the one to be more worried about Luffy than anyone else. You also share most of your feelings with the Captain than anyone else. Feeling such as when you were worried, scared, or even excited. When was the first time when you acted intimate Captain?" Nam then pulled herself out of the covers and then faced Robin.

"I guess I can't ignore your question since were already deep into the conversation, right?" Nami asked. Robin nodded her head, trying to say yes.

"Well, I guess the reason why I act more intimate with Luffy than anyone else, was when it all started when he saved me."

"Save you?"

"Oh right, you weren't there when the crew first started. Well when the crew started, it was just Luffy and Zoro. I was technically never apart of the crew at the time since I made an alliance with Luffy to just tag along on his voyage. The reason why I didn't join at the time was because I was already a part of a crew. It was called the fishmen pirate crew and I was forced into it. I made a deal with their Captain, Arlong, if I were to obtain 100,000,000 million beli, I would give him the money and he would give me back my village that he invaded.

When Luffy and the rest were about to recruit Sanji into the crew, a pirate named Don Krieg tried to steal Sanji's Head Chef Restaurant. Luffy, Zoro, and Usopp went to go and help them protect the restaurant. That when I betrayed Luffy and stole Merry and the money." Once Nami said that, she started to cry. Robin and had seen this and sprouted a hand on Nami shoulders and started to wipe her tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"Is just even after I betrayed Luffy and everyone else, Luffy still forgave me." Nami then started to point to her tattoo. "The tattoo you see now wasn't my first. The tattoo before this was a tattoo that showed you were a part of the fishmen pirate crew. When I was at my hometown, Arlong's corrupted marines invaded my house and took my money. He had betrayed me and I was infuriated. I was so mad that I started to stab myself where that previous tattoo lied." Nami then started to smile and Robin was confused.

"Why are you smiling?" Robin asked. Nami stilled smile and was wiping away dried tears that were stained at her cheek.

"It just when I was stabbing myself, Luffy was there and I wanted him to go away. I kept on telling him to leave but he never turned his back on me. Everything changed when he gave me his strawhat." Robin started to smile sweetly, seeing how Nami was just looking at the walls with dreamy looking eyes, as if she was imagining herself back in that moment.

"After that he defeated Arlong and saved me and my town. It just that when he said that his hat was his treasure and he gave it to me, I just felt special."

"Is that when you started to like him?" Robin asked. Nami started to nod with a bright smile and Robin felt happy for her.

"At first, I knew I felt different towards him, but I didn't know how to explain it at the time. It just, at that time, I didn't know I actually liked him. When I was with Arlong's crew, I never really had time to myself. It was always either making maps for him or going out to sea to steal money and pay Arlong the money for the deal. So I never had time to develop a crush or even get the chance to like someone.I just knew I felt different towards Luffy. As the weeks and months have progressed I started to have more feeling for him and them I realized that those feeling were more than just friendship." Nami said smiling as she felt happy and content in what she was saying.

Until now, she never had someone to talk about her feelings with and she always kept her feelings bottled up. Put now since she can release it, she feels great.

* * *

"That is such a romantic story." Robin said as she felt like she was right there with Nami as Nami was describing it. "But that proves my point in why you and Luffy's relationship is hard to describe. You both seem like a couple ,but you guys aren't and that is why your relationship with Luffy is hard to describe. You both seem like a couple, but you aren't. And if I were to call you two friends, that wouldn't be a good description of your relationship. And the way you described Luffy at Genette's clothing store and the way you talked about Luffy in the past, it just made it seemed you loved Luffy instead of liking him."

Nami started to smile when Robin made her comment, but soon frowned. Robin was confused on that reaction and asked...

"What a matter? You were smiling just right now, but then you just frowned."

Nami started to sigh and looked back at Robin, still with a sad face. " I would tell you I love Luffy, it just I can't.

Robin was confused and she didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"Don't get me wrong, I do. It just every-time I am reminded that I love him, I try to get rid of that feeling. Even now it hard for me to say that I love him."

Robin was surprised to hear this and didn't understand why she was saying all these things."Why do you feel this way?"

"It just what if he doesn't feel the same? I just keep on thinking if I were to tell him tomorrow, what would he say? I just get so worried that he will tell me he doesn't feel the same way and than what will happen the day after that? And the day after that? And the day after that? And then what will happen in the next year after that? Will it be weird between us and just stop talking to each other? It just soooooo stressful" Nami said in a hurried voice, showing that she felt stressed. She then grew curios and confused as she heard Robin giggling.

"What are you laughing at?" Nami asked feeling a little angry, because as she is pouring her feelings, Robin is laughing.

" Its nothing. It just I thought when you said it was hard for you to say you loved him, I thought you had a serious reason. Nami, you have to understand, that is how people feel when you fall in love with someone. You get worried if the other person feels the same way and you don't know what to do. But that doesn't mean you should stop loving them. I know Luffy can be dumb at times, but it doesn't mean he doesn't have the same feeling for you. He probably doesn't know what he feels or he probably doesn't even know what is called, but you still have to believe don't you? You just have hope. Just try to spend more time with him and you will see what I'm talking about." Robin said smiling.

Nami was shocked in what she heard, and realized that she was right. She started to smile and nodded her head in understatement.

"I would ask you if you wanted to be in a relationship with Luffy, but I guess you would give me the same reasons?" Robin asked.

Nami nodded, saying yes.

* * *

Nami and Robin continued talking about Nami's feelings for Luffy and both were talking about how Nami feeling progressed in the past. Both were enjoying the conversation they were having a great time. Soon enough though, they were talking about joyous times they had in the time with the crew and both were reminiscing the past. Both were talking for so long and enjoying their conversation that the sun was up bright and early, signaling for the other crew members to wake up. Nami and Robin soon realized this too.

"Wow, we've been taking for a long time haven't we?" Robin asked.

"I guess so. I guess everyone is about to wake up right about now." Nami said as she was walking to her closet to get dressed for the day.

"Hey, Nami? Are you going to tell anybody else about your secret?" Robin asked, referring to Nami's crush.

"I don't think I'm gonna. I don't need anyone telling Luffy my feelings for him and I'm not going to take that chance." Nami said as she walked inside her closet and closed the closet door, trying to get dressed.

( **Author Note: Let just say that Nami and Robin's closet is a walk-in closet.)**

"Well what if I told them?" Robin said, trying to get Nami a little aggravated. Robin saw the closet door open, only to see a stern face.

"I'm begging you not to. I don't need anyone knowing. No matter what, don't tell anyone. Please?"

Robin started to laugh. " I promise, I promise."

* * *

As Nami and Robin are getting dressed, they could hear Sanji shouting...

"Everyone, breakfast is ready!"

"I guess we need to go I guess?" Nami asked.

"Yea, let's go." Robin responded. Both were finish getting dressed and were about to head out. As they were doing that, Robin started to sing. Trying to tease Nami.

"Luffy and Nami, kissing in the tree..."

Nami started to blush. "Robin stop, what if someone hears you?"

Robin started to sing more louder as both were walking to the door, trying to go outside." K-I-S-S..."

"Robin, pleaseeeee." Nami said with puppy dog eyes, trying to convince Robin. But Robin ignored Nami attempts.

"...-I-N-G. First came love, then came marriage, then came a baby in a baby carriage!" Robin said in Nami ear, seeing as Nami started to blush more. All this was happening while both were walking outside, heading to the kitchen. Though this all stopped when they started to hear someone running up to them. Next thing they knew, they heard Chopper screaming Nami name.

"Nami!"

* * *

Nami and Robin saw that Chopper was very close to them, trying to look for something in his bag. They soon saw that Chopper brought out a thermometer out of his bag.

"Here it is!" Chopper shouted.

Next thing Nami knew, Chopper jumped on top of her and placed a thermometer in her mouth.

"Wait mhmhmm." Nami exclaimed, trying to stop Chopper. But it was already to late.

Chopper jumped up again and pulled the thermometer out of her mouth and inspected it. The thermometer showed no signs of high-temperature and he was extremely confused.

"That's weird. Your cheeks are all flushed but you don't have a temperature. I think I have to do a further test." As Chopper was talking he turned into heavy point and was carrying Nami to the medical room.

"Wait, Chopper! Usopp, Robin do something!" Nami shouted, not wanting to be dragged into the medical room and have medical test

"Sorry Nami, but doctors' orders." Robin said with sarcasm, .

"Robin! Ok, fine have it your way! You can tell them but only Chopper! And only in the medical room!" Nami said.

"I thought you said..." Robin was going to continue but was soon cut off.

"Forget what I said! Just do it! And Usopp, if the crew ask what happened, just tell them I was getting a medical checkup with Robin!" Nami exclaimed.

* * *

Nami soon entered the medical room with Robin and Chopper, and was placed on the bed. She then saw Chopper transform back to his normal form and went to the other side of the room looking through the cabinets. As Chopper was doing that, Nami and Robin were talking.

"I thought you said not to tell anyone?" Robin asked in a whisper.

"I know!" Nami said in a loud whisper. "But if I don't tell him, he going to be doing tests on me all day. What the hell am I suppose to do?!"

"You could lock him up inside your treasure box." Robin said, giving a suggestion.

"Robin! That is mean!" Nami exclaimed. (Robin giggled in response)

"Here it is!" Chopper exclaimed. Nami turned over to Chopper to see what he was shouting about, but only to get scared right after. Nami saw Chopper take out a 4-inch needle(medical shots) and started to squeeze some of the medicine out of the needle.

"What the hell is that thing!" Nami shouted, pointing to the needle Chopper was carrying.

"Oh this?" Chopper said, flicking at it. "It just some medicine I'm going to give to you that you can feel better."

"Chopper, you don't need to. I feel fine." Nami said calmly.

"Are you sure? Your cheeks were all flushed, but you had no temperature. I have to do test on you to make sure you are not sick." Chopped informed.

"I am not sick. I promise." Nami said reassuring Chopper.

"Then why were your cheeks flushed?" Chopper asked, still not believing her. Both Nami and Robin were looking at each other, and having an inverbal conversation. Nami was shifting and moving her head, toward Chopper, signaling Robin to tell Chopper about why she had flushed cheeks. Robin nodded in agreement.

Robin then started to walk to Chopper, and whispered in his ear. Nami saw this and was curious on what Robin was telling what Chopper was saying. Nami saw that Chopper was nodding very much and seemed like he was understanding everything. It was until now, he faced Robin and had wide eyes.

"Really?!" Robin nodded.

Chopper then ran to Nami, jumped to Nami's lap, and started to shout...

"YOU LOVE LUFFY?!" Chopper said excitedly. Nami was surprised on how Chopper reacted, and placed her hand over Chopper mouth.

"SHHHHHHH! Someone might hear you." Nami said.

Chopper then got of her lap and started to run to the door...

"I have to tell everybody." Chopper exclaimed. Nami and Robin saw this and both got worried. Luckily, Robin was able to react quickly and grabbed Chopper before he can get outside.

"What are you doing Robin?" Chopper asked.

"Sorry doctor, but you can't tell anyone. Nami doesn't want anyone to know."

"Really, but why?" Chopper asked.

"I just don't want anyone to know right now. Can you please promise me that you won't tell anyone?" Nami asked.

"I promise, but I still think you should tell everybody." Chopper responded.

"I don't know if I will, but please just don't tell anyone. Please?" Nami asked with pleading eyes. Chopper nodded, saying yes.

All three of them talked for a bit before they left and both Chopper and Robin were teasing Nami. As Nami was walking to the kitchen blushing, Robin and Chopper were singing the song Robin was first singing and both were laughing.

The three walked into the kitchen and the next was history...

* * *

 **(Author** **Note: Originally, I wanted to post this chapter on Wednesday, but since this was such an important and crucial chapter to this story, I wanted to make sure everything was perfect. I ESPECIALLY want everything to be perfect when Nami was revealing her feelings. Hopefully you loved this chapter and you agreed what I wrote for the dialogue for Nami and Robin in the first half of this story. I wanted to say, that your review that you give me, give me so MUCH INSPIRATION! It makes me happy when I read these reviews and wants me to continue to write this story and try to do my best. Your reviews give me the reason to continue with this story and write very detailed stories. SO PLEASE, REVIEW MORE! :) . Also, I feel like some readers are confused on the timeline so I want to explain it right now. The time line goes like this...( top from bottom is past to present)**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Well, like I said, hopefully you loved the chapter and you will continue to read this chapter and please tell me if there are any grammatical errors or and scenes or settings that don't make sense, please notify me. I will also be adding names to my titles so it can foreshadow the chapter. Just a heads up, Next chapter will continue from Chapter 2, where both Nami and Luffy are sleeping together in the energy room. Stay Tuned!)**


	5. Chapter 5:Happy

***Disclaimer***

 *** This is my own original story but I'm using character based of the manga and Anime series "One Piece". All characters, and rights to those characters, belong to Eiichiro Oda and the Series "One Piece".***

* * *

"Psssttt."No response

"Psssssstttt." No response

"Psssstttttt, Nami can you hear me?" Luffy whispered.

Nami started to hear Luffy's whispers and was slowly opening her eyes.

"Hey, your head was about to fall off my shoulder. Can you readjust?"

Unconsciously listening to Luffy, she nodded in understanding, and placed her head back to Luffy's shoulder.

Luffy then sighed in content and placed his head back onto Nami's head.

"That is much better." Luffy said with his eyes closed.

A couple of seconds had pass and though Nami's eyes were closed, she was still awake, thinking…

"Luckily, my head didn't fall off completely or I wouldn't have hit the floor. At least Luffy was awake before that could happen."

As she thought about what she said, something was bothering her with that sentence…

"Luffy was awake…Luffy…was…awake…LUFFY..WAS..AWAKE." Nami thought as realization finally hit her.

She then quickly opened her eyes and got off of Luffy's shoulder and quickly stood. Luffy had his eyes closed the entire time this was happening. So he was surprised when he suddenly fell to the floor.

"How long did you know we were sleeping like that?" Nami asked, worried that Luffy might criticize her for sleeping **(** **A/N: It was just sleeping)** with him. She was planning on sleeping for a short amount of time and wake up before Luffy, before he could ever notice what had happened. But Nami was so tired she couldn't wake up early enough.

"I don't know. It was a while ago. I woke up and saw you sleeping on my shoulder and I thought it was the perfect opportunity to hide to another place, but then I saw you smiling while you were sleeping. I was thinking about what to do, but I decided to stay since it felt great being with you." Luffy said smiling.

"Why does he have to be so honest?!" Nami thought while blushing.

Seeing that Nami cheeks were a bit flushed, Luffy got up from the floor and placed his hand on her forehead. "Are you sick?"

Nami decided to not answer truthfully, so she lied instead.

"No, it is just hot in here." Nami said. She then walked to a window in the room and opened it. She then started to stare outside of the window.

Luffy had noticed this and was curious what she was doing. "What is it, Nami? Is there something out there?"

Still looking outside, she responded. "No, it just that I'm trying to figure how long we've been asleep. If I were to take a guess, we might have been asleep for an hour and a half. Why hasn't anyone found us?"

"I don't know maybe everyone one was…" Luffy responded before he was interrupted by a smell. He started to breathe through his nose and started to smell the atmosphere.

Nami had seen this and she was curious. "Do you smell anything?"

He started to sniff and sniff, until he finally knew what he was smelling. He then started to droll a bit and lick his lips. "MEAT!"

Luffy then started to run across the room and broke down the door.

Nami sighed due to his actions and decided she would have to deal with him later. She then started to hear movement from the broken door and heard creaking from the broken wood fragments.

It was soon after that, that she saw Robin walking toward her with a smile. "Hey, Nami. It seems like Luffy made a mess."

"Yea, no kidding." Nami responded. "where is everybo-"

"Right now, it is not the time. You just need to go in our room and just lay down in your bed. Pretend you are asleep if anyone comes in. I'll explain later" Robin said, interrupting her. Robin could see that Nami was confused, so Robin responded.

"Just trust me." Robin said. Though still confused, Nami listened to her and quickly ran to her room and entered without being seen.

* * *

As this happened Luffy started walking around the ship trying to find the source of the scent. The scent was very small, but none the less, distinctive. He kept on following the scent until it got stronger and stronger. As Luffy was following the trail of the scent, it was getting stronger and stronger, until he hit a door. He stopped and looked around him to realize that he was at the door entrance of the kitchen.

"This is where the scent of the meat is!" Luffy exclaimed with excitement. He quickly opened the door, but saw that the lights were off. Luffy wasn't worried about this since he knew that the light switch was right by the doorway, so he quickly flicked the door lights.

But when he turned on the lights, he saw Sanji in front of him with his hands behind his back and a smile and everybody(except for Nami and Robin) scattered around the room.

"Hey Luffy." Sanji said with the same posture and smile.

Luffy started to smile and was opening his mouth to say hey when all of sudden, Sanji revealed that he had a cooking pan in his hands and hit Luffy with it.

Luffy couldn't react fast enough since he was surprised and happened so quickly. Luffy ended with a bump on his head and he started to rub it to relieve the pain.

"That what you get, YOU RUBBER DUMBASS!" Sanji yelled.

"What did I do?" Luffy asked, being completely oblivious. He then got hit again with the kitchen pan on the head, and another bump grew.

"You know what you did, you idiot!" Sanji exclaimed. "Look at my kitchen!."

Luffy then looked around the kitchen to see that it was completely destroyed. He then started to sweat.

"Oopps." Luffy said as he was rubbing the back of his head.

Sanji was about to hit Luffy with the pan again, but Luffy was finally able to dodge it. He then started to run around the kitchen and decided to hide behind Zoro and Usopp, and use them as a human shield.

Usopp started to scream. "What the hell are you trying to do Luffy? Are you trying to get me killed?"

"I'm sorry about this, but I have to." Luffy responded.

Sanji was in front of Zoro and Usopp now and he was screaming. "Get your ass out of there Luffy!"

Zoro started to get annoyed and mad because of everyone was screaming and soon yelled.

"Everyone shut up! No one moves!" Zoro ordered.

Sanji sighed and moved away from Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy. He then leaned on a wall of a kitchen and grabbed a cigarette, and started to smoke.

Luffy then moved away from Zoro and Usopp and was looking around for the meat. He saw the meat on the kitchen's countertop and stretched his arm across the room to grab it, but was soon stopped when Franky held his arm.

"Luffy, you can't get this meat. We are all hear to talk." Franky said as he released his arm.

"Then why did you make the meat?" Luffy asked, a bit upset he couldn't eat it.

"We knew this was the only way for you to come out of your hiding place." Chopper responded.

"Where were you hiding Luffy?" Brook asked curios.

"I was hiding in the energy room." Luffy responded.

"But I thought that Nami already checked that room." Chopper asked confused.

Luffy was about to answer, until he saw someone open the door to the kitchen. Already have heard the question, the person who just walked through the door answered.

"Nami already did, but she told me she never found him there." Robin responded.

Luffy was about to tell them that what Robin said was not true, but then she saw Robin place her index finger on top of her mouth, telling him to just be quiet about it. No one but Luffy saw this, and though he was confused, he kept his mouth shut.

"How is Nami? Is she still asleep in her bed?" Chopper asked.

"Yes she is. After she checked the energy room she decided she wanted to go to asleep in her room, and she hasn't come out." Robin responded.

Hearing what Robin just said, Luffy was more confused.

"Why is she saying all this? She was with me when she was sleeping. Why is she lying?" Luffy thought. He just decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Well it doesn't matter if Nami didn't find Luffy, as long as we got him now." Usopp commented.

Sanji started to nodded in agreement and spoke. "Luffy, the reason why you're here right now is cause we need an explanation. How did my kitchen get ruined?"

Luffy started to scratch the back of his head and started to laugh in an awkward way. "You see about that. It wasn't like I ruined the kitchen on purpose, it was by accident."

"And how is that?" Robin asked.

"OK, well this is what happened." Luffy responded. "I had left Usopp and Chopper and decided to raid the kitchen. I told them I was going to do something else, but little did they know."

Luffy was about to continue speaking but was soon interrupted by Usopp. "Wait, wait, wait. How did me and Chopper not know Luffy was going to do something fishy. He is a bad lair."

Everyone nodded in agreement, but Luffy started to speak. "But I didn't lie though. I said I was going to go do something. I was just going to raid the kitchen. I was telling the truth, but just not the whole truth." Luffy said laughing.

Usopp was shocked and soon realized Luffy was right.

"Just amazing." Usopp said, shaking his head.

"Anyway, so I left Usopp and Chopper behind and I went straight for the kitchen. No one was really around me at the time, so no one saw me. I entered the kitchen and no one was there. So I ran straight for the refrigerator and tried to open it, but it didn't open. I saw that the door had a small lock on it so I tried ripping it off, but I felt that I was losing my energy."

"Losing you energy?" Zoro asked confused.

Sanji then responded to Zoro. "The reason why he was losing energy was because that lock was made of sea stone." Everyone heard him and was in shocked.

"A couple of islands ago, I went grocery shopping and bumped into this merchant. The merchant said that he specialized in selling sea stone items. At first when he told me, I wasn't interested in buying anything since I thought it would be a waste of money. But then he should me his stock of inventory and that was when I saw a sea stone lock. I knew immediately I had to get that lock for the refrigerator." Explained Sanji.

Mostly everyone nodded in understanding except for Luffy, who still was in shock.

"What!? Why would you buy that!?" Luffy exclaimed.

"THAT WAY YOU CAN STOP EATING THE GOD DAMN FOOD!" Sanji shouted back. Sanji then gave a puff of smoke and then sighed.

"Either way, you still found a way to break into the refrigerator, but even more so, ruined the kitchen. So what happened?" Sanji asked

"Well, like I said. I placed my hand on the lock and I felt myself lose energy. Luckily the lock was small, so I didn't feel like I was losing a lot but it was still annoying." Luffy said. "I kept on trying to pull on the lock but I felt weak and I would lose my grip. I started to wrap my fingers around the lock to get a better grip and I started to move back away from the lock, stretching out my arms. When I felt that I stretched far enough, I pulled off the lock and was able to open the door."

Luffy then stopped talking and looked at everyone to see everyone reaction so far. He had thought someone wanted to make a comment, but everyone acted calmly. Luffy continued to speak...

"Well when I was able to break the lock, I added to much force and my arms flung back the other direction. The force of it was to strong, and I flung back with my arms and I bounced off the wall. Once I bounced off the wall I got flung to the other side of the room. I saw that I was about to hit the corner of the counter top and I didn't want to get poked in the eye, so I turned into a balloon and I started to bounce all across the room. I saw that everything was getting destroyed and I was trying to deflate myself, but it wasn't fast enough. After I was done bouncing, I saw the mess I made and I thought everyone heard me. So I quickly grabbed all the meat I could get, and I quickly ran into the energy room where I can hide." Luffy explained.

"Yohohohoho." Brook started laugh. "My,my, Luffy. Quite the energetic one are you?"

"He not an energetic guy, you idiot." Sanji exclaimed. "He was just being a dumbass!"

"Either way, it not like Franky can fix all this." Zoro said.

"How come?" Luffy responded.

"Well, we ran out of building materials a couple of weeks ago and I haven't had the chance to buy any of it. I would've been able to fix all of this mess easily, but not without materials. We'll just have to buy materials on the next island." Franky stated.

Luffy started to laugh. "Well it seems like everything is okay now! You see guys? Nothing to worry about here."

Luffy started to leave slowly only to be pulled by collar from Sanji.

"Wait just a minute! We still got one more thing to talk about. Your punishment.." Sanji said with a smirk.

* * *

As thee males of the crew start discussing about Luffy's punishment, Robin exited from the kitchen and went to the girl dormitory, where Nami was being held. Once Robin entered the room, she was able to see that Nami was laying down in her bed and 'asleep'.

"Nami, its me, Robin." Robin stated." You can stop faking sleeping now."

Nami then sat up from her sleeping position and responded. "Why did I need to fake sleep in the first place."

"It's a long story." Robin said, sitting down on her bed. " But this is what basically happened. Do you remember how you went to the Energy Room, from Usopp's Factory?"

'Yes." Nami responded.

"Ok, well when you were almost done searching Usopp factory, I used my Devil Fruit abilities to search the whole ship for Luffy. Soon after, I found him in the Energy Room and I was about to notify everyone about it, but then I saw that you were heading into the Energy Room." Robin explained.

"That still doesn't make any sense. Why didn't you tell anyone."Nami asked

"Well I was thinking about it, but then it occurred to me that you and Luffy would be in the same room alone and I thought I could help you develop your relationship more with Luffy." Robin stated.

"Why did you think just putting us in one room was going to help me?" Nami asked, assuming that Robin didn't know what happened inside the room.

Robin started to laugh and smirked. "You thought I **JUST** simply put you and Luffy in a room together?"

Nami was confused. " What do you mean?"

Robin laughed once more. "Tell me Nami, when you were first in that room, you were about to hit Luffy, right? Well you ultimately failed because you ended up tripping, but honestly, did you really thought you tripped?"

Nami then started to think back to the time when she did "trip", and got close to Luffy. But the more she thought about it, she started to remember, that she felt liked someone had shoved her. Nami was confused more, until she could her Robin laughed again. Nami looked up and just stared at Robin, thinking...

"Did I really trip?" Nami thought to herself. " It felt like someone pushed me, but no one was in that room with me besides Luffy, and now Robin is telling me I didn't trip. So what happened? And how does Robin even know what happened in that room."

That when Nami gained a shocked face, and finally understood everything.

"You were the one that pushed me!" Nami said in shock. " You used your Devil Fruit powers to push me and get close to Luffy!"

"You're very smart Nami." Robin smiled.

"Not only that, you purposely used the speaker system to get Franky and Brook away from the door. You probably also broke the door knob off the door." Nami exclaimed, pointing her fingers at Robin. "How did you do it?!"

"Very, very smart navigator." Robin smiled. "Well the way I shoved you was sprouting my arms off the floor and pushing you. I got the door knob to come off using the same method, but this time by using a screwdriver, and loosening the bolts. And this brings me to answer why everyone thought you were asleep. The reason why everyone thinks you've fallen asleep is because when I sent everyone to the Soldier Dock system, much time has passed of everyone being in there. When some asked me why you weren't in the Soldier Dock system helping, I just told them that you decided to go in our room and sleep. Luckily, no one bothered to check on you, so everything was clear." Robin explained.

"Well Luffy knows that isn't true, so what is going to happen when they start asking what happened in the Energy Room." Nami asked, a bit worried.

"Well before I left the kitchen, I passed Luffy a note saying that if he keeps quiet about what happened, he will get the serving of meat that I have when we eat." Robin responded.

Nami sighed. " Thank God, now I don't have to worry about anyone else knowing what happened in the room. What is everyone else doing in the kitchen, anyway." Nami inquired.

"There try to decide what punishment they should give to Luffy. Come on, let's go see what they are up to." Robin informed.

* * *

Nami and Robin walked in the kitchen, only to see a lot of yelling being heard from the guys.

"Let's just throw him out to sea!" Sanji suggested

"WHAT?! ILL DIE!" Luffy stated.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU'LL GET FOR DESTROYING MY KITCHEN!" Sanji screamed

"Just looking at you is a punishment for any man. If you ask me, Luffy did you a favor. Your kitchen looked shitty anyway." Zoro commented.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MOSSHEAD?!" Sanji exclaimed.

"IDIOT. YOU HEARD ME, CURLYBROWS!" Zoro responded fiercely.

Nami was getting annoyed with the yelling so she decided to sneack up behind the two and punch them in the head, making them fall into the ground.

"NAMI-SWAAAAAN! You're awake!." Sanji exclaimed.

"STOP YELLING ALREADY! Your going to make my ears bleed." Nami said, annoyed. "Anyway, has anyone one given a punishment to Luffy yet?"

"Not really. There been a few suggestions here and there, but we haven't decided." Usopp explained.

"Good, cause I'm going to give him a punishment." Nami stated.

"What will it be Nami-swaan!." Sanji said excitedly. "

"Luffy." Nami said. " We are going to reach the next island in a couple of hours, and everyone needs to buy supplies for the ship. So as your punishment, you're going to spend time with me at the island, helping me carry my bags."

Luffy started to smirk.

Nami than walked to Luffy and pulled on his cheek. " Why the hell are you smirking?!" Nami asked confused. " Fine, you're also giving me all the money you have.

"Nol Fwair!" Luffy said with his cheeks still pulled.

" I could care less if it is not fair. This is your punishment." Nami stated.

* * *

" Well I guess this debate has ended. I'll be going." Franky commented. Nami released Luffy cheek and everybody was leaving the kitchen until...

"Wait." Luffy stated. Everyone turned around to face Luffy. "Everyone can go except Chopper. Chopper I need to talk to you."

Everyone left except for Chopper and Nami.

"Is everything alright Luffy." Nami asked concerned.

"Don't worry about it. Everything is fine. " Luffy said with his usual again. Being reassured by his grin, Nami left, and only Chopper and Luffy were left.

"What is it Luffy?" Chopper asked.

"I think there is something wrong with my heart. I can feel it beat faster than usual and I'm not evening doing anything. And sometimes I can feel my body heat up. I need your opinion on what it means since it deals with my health." Luffy said.

"What?! Has this happened before?!" Chopper asked.

"It has happened throughout our journey, but not as bad as this." Luffy stated.

"Well why haven't you told me about this?!" Chopper exclaimed.

Luffy started to laugh. " I don't know why, but it makes me happy."

Chopper then was in a state of confusion. "Wait what? Happy?"

"Yea, happy." Luffy said smiling. " I don't know what it means but I know why it starts."

"Why?" Chopper said curiously, deciding this wasn't a life-death situation.

"It start happening every time I'm with Nami." Luffy said with a bright smile.

Chopper had his mouth opened and was in utter shock.

"DON'T...TELL...ME...LUFFY...LIKES...NAMI..." Chopper thought

* * *

 _ **A couple a minutes ago...(during the conversation dealing with Luffy punishment)**_

 _ **"Luffy." Nami said. " We are going to reach the next island in a couple of hours, and everyone needs to buy supplies for the ship. So as your punishment, you're going to spend time with me at the island, helping me carry my bags.**_

 _ **"How could that be a punishment?" Luffy thought, feeling his heart beat more. "I want to spend more time with you..."**_

* * *

 **Author Note: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry I haven't posted in a long timem but my laptop broke and it cost a lot of money to pay for one. As always, please notify me for any grammatical errors or any confusion in scenes or setting that way I can fix it later and have better chapters. Please leave a review. Stay Tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6:Is this how it begins?

***Disclaimer***

 *** This is my own original story but Im using characters based of the series "One Piece". All Characters, and rights to those characters, belong to Eichiro Oda and the Series "One Piece" ***

* * *

A few hours after the talk with Luffy and Chopper...

"Land HOOOOO!" Franky shouted as he was on top of the main mast, looking at the upcoming island. Once everyone on the ship heard Franky, everyone ran in front of the ship to see what was ahead.

They could barely see than island from where they were at and was only visible by the dim lights of the island. They could make out the silhouette of the island, but it was still faint.

"Judging from where we are at and the distance from us to the island, were about 20 to 25 minutes away from the island." Nami said in a educated guess.

"Nami-Swaaannnn, what am I going to do for dinner?" Sanji asked.

"Well what do you think? Meat of course." Luffy said with a big grin, only to be kicked by Sanji soon after.

"Shut up! Your the one who ate all the damn meat!" Sanji said in a furious tone.

Annoying the events that transpired right now, Robin spoke.

"Sanji has a point. Were almost out of food, including meat, and we haven't eaten dinner." Robin stated.

"Well I was hoping that we would be able to get all the supplies we needed for the ship today, but it already too late in the night. I honestly don't have any ideas." Nami replied.

"Well what about we all go out somewhere to eat for tonight and we can pick up all the supplies for tomorrow?" Usopp offered.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, what do you guys think?" Luffy asked.

Everyone responded with a nod of approval, but Chopper soon yawned.

"Can we not go anywhere fancy though?" Chopper asked. "I'm a bit sleepy and I don't want to have to change into something nice or go where there will be a lot of noises and people."

"I agree with Chopper." Nami responded. "Can we just eat where there not a lot of people."

"Well I don't see a problem with that, so let's do that." Luffy replied in understatement.

* * *

20 minutes later...

"Guys, I can see the docks from here." Usopp stated.

"Alright. Everybody, get ready to land and Franky set the anchor." Luffy commanded

Once everyone followed Luffy orders, the soon set foot on the island. It took them a while for the crew to get off the ship though, because all of the crew members had to change their clothes into sweaters or jackets due to the cold. From where they could see though, many other ships were docked and it seemed the harbor was filled. They saw that there were many streets and alleys that they can go through to travel throughout the island. Along these roads and alleys, they could also see different shops, restaurants, businesses, etc throughout the island. Many people were walking among these streets but the atmosphere around them was quiet and peaceful.

"Quiet town, huh?" Zoro said as he observed the settings around him.

"Maybe the night and sleepiness is getting to everybody?" Chopper inquired.

"Guess so. I'm even starting to get tired as well." Nami commented.

"Well, let's get going everybody." Luffy said.

* * *

The crew was walking together through the silent town and all of them were just gazing at what this town had to offer. They could see the local residents still shopping and dining through this cold-breezing night and all of them looked extremely happy. As the crew was walking down the street, a poster on a wall caught Usopp's attention.

"Wait a minute guys, come look at this." Usopp said as he grabbed the poster off the wall. Usopp saw that the poster was actually a bounty poster and the contents of that poster were actually surprising. The picture shown was 4 kids wearing black robes, wearing a mask, and carrying paint buckets and brushes along with them. They seemed to be just a bunch of small-town troublemakers but the money for capturing them alive said other wise.

"Guys, look! These kids are worth 15,000!." Usopp said in shocked. Everyone was surprised also and huddled around Usopp to look at the wanted poster.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing, but then again, I don't have eyes. YOHOHOHO!" Brook laughed.

"What do you think they could have done?" Chopper asked.

"I don't know, but look at what they are called." Franky said, pointing to the Wanted poster's name.

"The Four Horsemen." Luffy said, reading off the poster.

"Why the hell would someone name some little kids the Four Horsemen." Zoro said in curiosity.

"I don't know, but what ever they did to receive this bounty must be bad." Robin responded.

As the crew was talking about the poster, Nami looked at the wall where Usopp originally got the poster. On the wall, Nami saw different wanted posters and flyers on the wall. Nami came up with the conclusion that this wall was used to let everyone know in town about certain events and information that is coming up. As she was looking upon the wall, she saw a map that showed everyone shop, business, hotel, and diner places around town.

"Guys, I found a map of the town Where should we go to eat?" Nami suggested. Everyone had saw the map and were thinking were to go. All the restaurants sounded good, but they didn't know which ones were crowded or not.

"Well, were at the center of town right now, and it seems the further we go down, the less people there are." Robin stated. " What about we go to Dugatti's Diner. It sounds interesting and the map says its just a little bit up north from here."

Having heard Robin suggestion, everyone agreed and started to head that way.

* * *

15 minutes later...

"Finally, were here! " Luffy exclaimed. " I feel like I've walked for ages."

"Idiot! You're over-exaggerating. Let's just see how this food compares to mine." Sanji commented.

"I bet your food is more shitty than what were going to eat now." Zoro responded.

"What did you say Marimo!?" Sanji exclaimed.

"You heard me, you ugly blonde!" Zoro said, butting heads with Sanji.

"That's it, here I come!" Sanji said, as he pushed Zoro through the door. Both were fighting in the restaurant and causing a ruckus and wouldn't stop. The rest of the crew members were telling both Sanji and Zoro to stop fighting, but they wouldn't listen. Soon enough, they both were fighting on the floor and wrestling among-est each other. They started to roll across the floor and were close to breaking tables and chairs. Nami was about to stop them, when someone else approached...

*Bang* *Bang*

"Stop it you hooligans or I'll hit you with this broom again!" A young little girl shouted. The crew saw the bumps on both Zoro and Sanji's head and couldn't help but laugh.

"Hahahah! You got your asses beat by a little kid!" Usopp exclaimed, wiping a tear from his eye. Having being already embarrassed enough, Zoro and Sanji walked back to the group with their heads down.

"Well aren't you kids a lively bunch?" A old man said from the kitchen door. " I assume you came here to eat?"

" You bet! I'm starving!" Luffy emphasized.

"Well alright then. You kids come and sit down at this table and Samantha will ask you all what you guys want to eat." The old man said as he walked back into the kitchen. The straw hats walked to the closest table to the kitchen. As everyone was walking to the table , Sanji was the only one who was running to the table. Once he reached the table he, pulled out two chair and started to say...

"Nami! Robin! Come sit by me please, you two can sit right here." He said with heart eyes. As Sanji was saying his sentence, some of the males already took some of there seats, one of them being Luffy. As Nami was reaching the table, she had seen an open space next to Luffy and wanted to take the seat next to Luffy to be close with him.

"It alright Sanji, I'll just take the seat by Luffy." Nami said.

Sanji soon had a sad face but Robin agreed to take the seat by Sanji and Sanji soon was happy. Everyone soon got settled in their seat and was reading the menu. Samantha, the little girl who hit Zoro and Sanji, soon approached the crew and asked everyone what they like to eat and drink. Everyone soon placed there orders and Samantha repeated the orders to everyone to make sure she got it all done.

"Alright, please wait patiently as we make your orders." Samantha said cheerfully. She soon walked into to the kitchen and everyone at the table was becoming social with each other. Everyone was laughing as they told jokes and tales from the past. Though considered as Pirates to the rest of the world, to the crew, the word "Pirate" had such more meaning. It even had deeper value when they spend their adventures of the sea with each other. All this cheerfulness was soon interrupted when the could hear Samantha yell at the Chef.

" I said that they want the meat done medium-rare, not medium-well!" Samantha said through the top of her lungs.

"Did you say something?" The old man said in a loud tone ( not as loud compared to Samantha). " Wait, let me turn on my hearing aid. Alright, can you repeat that."

"You stupid buffoon! MEDUIM-RARE, NOT MEDUIM-WELL!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Sorry, I'll fix it right away boss!" The chef said. The whole crew heard the conversation and both had a sweat drop go across there face. They soon saw the little girl walk out of the kitchen door with steam coming from her body, as her face was red and flourished with tree-like veins. Everyone was looking at her in astonishment (and not the good-type) as she was walking outside. But before she reached the doors, she caught the crew staring at her and soon her eyes manifested to balls of fire.

"What the hell are you looking at?!" Samantha said pissed. She soon ran back to the kitchen, where the crew soon heard a lot of metallic objects being moved. The answer to what it was, was soon answered as the angry-little girl came walking out with a tower full of forks and knives. With no words, but a only a face to show the anger, she started to throw them at the crew.

A tsunami of forks and knives were flying through the air, aimed for the crew.

"Oh, damn!" Zoro said as he saw the utensils being thrown.

As soon as Luffy saw the first utensil being thrown, he waved everyone to get down and reverted his attention to Nami. He quickly grabbed Nami and pulled her into the safety of his arms and hug/held her to make sure that she would not get cut or hit by the soon to by the projectiles. Once he had Nami in his arms, both got off the chair and was taking shelter behind Luffy chair, attempting to use the chair as a wall. However, as he was making the transition to grabbing Nami and taking cover, he got cut on the cheek by a knife.

Luffy soon curled his head on-top of Nami's head, as she was curling into Luffy, attempting not to get hit. As Samantha was throwing more plates upon the crew, Luffy could see through Nami hair that she was squinting her eyes in scariness and knew she was worried. Noticing this, he leaned down more towards Nami ears and spoke gentle words through this rampaging event to relieve her of her worriment.

"Nami, don't worry alright? I won't let you get hurt, I promise. I'll protect you no matter what." Luffy said gently to Nami's ear. Nami then turned around to the voice she heard only to see that bright smile she came to fall in love with. She soon smiled back to show Luffy that she was now better and Luffy was happy that she was no longer worried. A couple of seconds soon after, the crew saw that there was no longer utensils being thrown at them. All they saw was forks and knives all over the floor and the sound of a little girl trying to catch her breath.

The crew had no idea what was going to happen next since Samantha was just standing there, facing the floor as her hair was covering her face. It came as a shock and a surprise as Samantha soon revealed her face which was covered full of tears and negative emotions.

"All you people do is JUDGE! Each and every single person of this God-awful island is always judging me and just stare! I'm not a damn circus act!" Samantha exclaimed. She then ran outside, having her tears trailing behind her...

* * *

The chief soon ran out and started to shout. " Come back, Samantha! Come back!" He came back in the restaurant as he saw the crew got back up from the floor.

"Please forgive her! She has issues with the community and strangers due to personal reasons. She has anger issues and sometimes she goes on a rampage. Please forgive us!" The old-man said as he bowed in apologize.

"Don't worry about it Old man chef. It was our fault to stare at her to begin with. I don't know who she is or why she would do this, but she must have her reasons. It not a problem for us" Luffy said as he tried to relieve the guilt of the man. As he was talking though, Nami saw that on one side of Luffy cheek was cut and was bleeding.

"Luffy, did you get cut by the knife?" Nami said, feeling a bit guilty about it.

"I didn't realize that I did get cut. It was probably when one of the knifes hit me there, but I didn't feel any pain. Don't worry about it." Luffy replied.

"We have to stop it bleeding though. Mr, do you have by any chance a med kit." Nami asked to the Chef.

"Yea there is some in my office. Its behind the kitchen, you can go get it if you want. It the least I can do." The chef said.

"Thank you very much. Come on Luffy." Nami said, as he grabbed him by the hand to the office.

As Luffy and Nami were walking to the office to mend Luffy's cut, the chef was cleaning the glass of the floor and showing a face of guilt.

"I'm truly sorry for this. I never meant this to happen." The chef said, shedding tears. He soon was surprised when Robin came with a napkin to wipe the tears, showing a smile.

"It's alright. We should have minded our own business to begin with. Please forgive us also. Allow us to help you." Robin said with a smile. The old man soon saw the crew putting in effort to clean the mess and was happy that they were so nice. Everyone started to grab brooms and wipe the glass off the floor. Everyone was making an effort to clean the mess and was trying to make light of the situation.

" If you don't mind answering me, but what are her personal issues." Usopp asked. The old man was looking at Usopp in thought and only huffed in response.

"Sorry for aski-"

"Where do I even start?" The chef said, interrupting Usopp. " There been to many occurrences of pain for her, that it seems to cover her like a coat. I'm Samantha grandfather, and I've been with her ever since she was born. Her father died in a ship voyage during her mother's pregnancy and was sad for never having a father. When she was just a toddler, she would come back home from school crying to her mother and telling her how all the other kids were seen with there fathers but not her. They soon both cry, and it took an emotional toll."

"My daughter was a painter and was one of the best among-st this island, and Samantha picked up that talent easily." The old man said with a smile, reflecting about the past. "You should have seen the paintings they created together. They were so beautiful, it felt like the paint was moving on the canvas. Her mother found out that her painting was helping with her anger, so they drew everyday. Sometimes I had to close my shop cause there was paint all over my floor. yahahahaha!"

"But I guess the man up stairs had different plans. My daughter was soon gaining popularity in the art world and was invited to go to a far-away island to show her painting in a exhibition. Though my daughter knew Samantha wanted to go, she wanted to have something that Samantha would be proud of. But just as her husband, during the ship voyage, it was taken in by a storm and it was the last time I saw her." The old man said in sorrow.

"After that, Samantha lost herself. She would go around town painting on other people property and showing awful negative images. Many times I would have to pay people to not report her actions to the police. But since she can't paint anymore, she has more anger issues and more frequent outbursts." The old man said as he picked the last bit of the broken glass from the floor. "What about I start making your food, huh?"

As the events were unfolding with the chef and the crew, Luffy and Nami entered the office. The office was substanitally small with a few shelves, cabinets, a desk with a chair (chef's chair), and another 2 chairs that guests or visitors were suppose to sit on. The shelves were filled with books about art and foods. Along the desk, were pictures of Samantha, the customers,and the chef having a great time.

"Luffy, sit in the guest chair while I look for that med-kit." Nami said as she pointed to the chair. Luffy noddded and sat in the chair, all the while, observing the surroundings around him.

As he was doing that, Nami was looking for the med-kit through the shelves and cabinets. To her surprise, it was difficult for her to find it since the cabinets and shelves was disorganized. She had looked through all the shelves and cabinets that she had seen but could not find nothing. She sighed in frustration when she couldn't find the kit. However, she felt something fall upon her head as she was doing so, only to realize it was a few pieces of dust. She looked up only to see that there was an extra shelf that she could not see due to how high it was. She smiled as she could clearly the see the med kit up there.

However, that smile soon turned into frustration as she tried reaching for the med-kit. Even with her standing up on her toes, her fingers could not even touch the ledge of that particular shelf.

"Damn it, if only I could be taller." Nami said, as she was again attempting to grab the med-kit. She soon stopped once she felt a presence close to her and something on her back. She never turned to see what was it, only having her back faced towards this 'presence'. She did however look up from where she was standing to only see a hand stretch to the med-kit, grab it, and pull it back down.

"Here you go Nami." Luffy said. Nami turned around only to see that Luffy was extremely close to her, realizing that what she felt on her body was his chest. She started to blush at how close she was with Luffy. She could feel his breathing coming from him, see all the small textures of his face, and could even feel his hand touch hers due to how close they were.

"Um...Luffy..I need you to scoot back that I can patch the cut." Nami said. Luffy then started to smile and Nami then started to get confused.

"What with that smile?" Nami asked.

"Nothing, it just that it the first I ever seen you like this." Luffy said. Nami then quickly turned away, having blushed more, and covering her face. Luffy soon started to laugh at Nami's antics.

"What the hell are you laughing it at?" Nami said, as she was pulling at Luffy nose.

"It just funny the way you reacted." Luffy said, sounding a bit high-pitched. ( **A/N: Read the quote that Luffy said while pinching/holding your nose with your hand. You'll understand what I mean by high-pitch.)** Nami huffed about it and pulled his nose further. Once she thought she pulled enough of his nose, she quickly let go of it, letting it snap-back right into his face, leaving a mark.

"Owww, what was that for?" Luffy said, rubbing his nose.

"That was because you were making fun of me! Sit back in the chair already that i can fix you up." Nami said, waving him to sit down. Both Nami and Luffy sat down on the two guest chairs, both of them scooting closer to each other so that Nami can heal it up. The cut on Luffy's cheek was not severe enough to cause a scar or big enough to leave a mark, but could leave an infection.

As Luffy was sitting there patiently, Nami was applying ointment to disinfect the cut. As she was doing so, she was re-calling the recent events of the incident and how Luffy was able to protect her. She could only feel guilt, feeling responsible for the injury.

"Hey, Luffy?" Nami said softly.

"Hmmm?" Luffy responded.

" I just want to say I'm sorry that I let you get hurt like this." Nami said.

" What do you mean? It's not like you threw the plates anyway." Luffy responded.

" I know, it's just that if you would have taken cover by yourself, you wouldn't have gotten that cut." Nami said.

" But it alri-"

"Luffy! Just please accept my apology! I usually don't say sorry to you and I feel I should at least feel sorry for this." Nami exclaimed while looking down, not able to look at Luffy directly.

"No." Luffy said. Nami quickly looked back up only to see Luffy smiling. "I'll always protect you no matter what. Even if I get hurt." Luffy was soon suprised, because Nami hugged him, nearly falling on the floor along with his chair.

"You idiot... thank you..." Nami said while smiling, feeling that her mistakes now and in the past that causes harm were forgiven. Luffy started to laugh at Nami, but also took the time to also wrap his arms around her and savour the moment. A couple seconds later however, they could the crew laughter at the dinner hall of the restaurant, and Nami realized the position they were in.

Moving her head off of Luffy shoulder and facing him in the same position, Nami started to speak. "Sorry Luffy, I didn't mean to-

"Nami. I want to ask you something." Luffy asked.

"What?" Nami responded.

"How do you feel about me?" Luffy asked.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **Omg, it been so long since I posted. Please forgive me, but alot of stuff has been on my plate since summer started since I had to start writing essays and read books for classes for my second year of high school, and classes started a while ago. Ive been working on the story more now since now everything is back to normal and I can work on it daily. Ill post the next chapter in 2 weeks, and Im so sorry for leaving the cliff hanger, but hey, I got to get you hooked somehow right? And today the day when we all get to see Nami hug Luffy in the Anime! Im so excited! Please take care and be safe, Ill be back in two weeks. Stay Tuned and please leave a Review.**


End file.
